Blood and Magic
by caligirl95
Summary: Damon saves a young woman attacked by a group of vampires. Little does he know she's the connection to bring him to his past out of the shadows and into the light. I don't own Vampire Diaries, Darn it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Damon's POV

I'm tired it just seems like I have been running for centuries. Alone in the shadows is where I belong. The damned creature that I am, I am where I belong. I sat in the shadows watching the humans walking along the Wharf looking for my next meal. Ha-Ha-Ha there we are a cute little blonde. I approached her carefully and she followed me with no problem.

"What's your name?" I asked her with a devilish smile.

"Elaine." She giggled. Of all names drive the damn stake a little deeper why don't you. I said screw it and walked away. I wasn't that hungry anyway. I took off into the woods. There had to be a place, a way to forget her. I wasn't going to Italy. A place to remember my heart ache over Catherine. To stay here and find tasty little blondes with the name so close to hers. To Elena.

"Please god please I'm begging you help me." The soft whisper of a plea called out in the darkness. I followed the voice then I caught the scent, the whisper was bleeding.

"What happened?" I knelt next to her broken body.

"They came out of no where." She fainted. I saw the multiple bite marks on her body, then I saw the others. I checked the other four bodies all of them were dead. Two guys and two girls. Their throats were torn out. They were fast, this one they toyed with.

"Wake up." I ordered and she looked at me.

"Where do you live?" I couldn't see her face clearly her hair was matted with blood and dirt.

"5123 River Court." She coughed. Why I didn't just end it. I don't know why. I felt her slipping and I bit my wrist deep into my vein so that my blood flowed into her mouth fast. Carried her threw the shadows to her small house at the end of an alley.

The next morning she woke crying in pain. I didn't really know how to make her feel better. I scared her too. "Please don't hurt me." She pleaded with me.

"I'm not here to hurt you, What is your name?" I asked. I noticed that her eyes were almost a sapphire blue.

"Brea, how am I still alive?" She tried to sit up.

"I gave you, lets say a transfusion." I replied. "My name is Damon Salvatore."

"My friends are they dead?" Brea asked finally making herself stay in a sitting position.

"Yes, what happened?" I gave her a glass of water.

"We were running around the woods, Frank wanted to take a short cut that's when like six, I know this sounds strange but vampires came out." Brea looked at me. "but why would you think it was strange, you're one."

"I am, but I'm not going to hurt you." I was beating myself up. Why the hell was I actually caring what happened to her?

"I hope not or I'm pretty stupid." She moved to get off of the sofa. "I'm going to ah take a shower."

"Of course, can I do anything for you?" I jumped as she stumbled.

"No I'm alright, I just don't get it, I hurt, but what they did, I should have bleed out." She looked at her wrists and felt her neck.

"Vampire blood can heal with out changing a person, that person would only change if they died." I explained.

" You gave me your blood?" Brea shook her head and stumbled to the bathroom.

I took it upon myself to make her some soup and have it waiting. She came out of her bedroom in a tank top and shorts caring a first aide kit. I was livid with actually seeing all the injuries she had. There wasn't a part of her visible body they didn't bite. I pushed back her dark golden brown hair looking at her neck. I took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry."

"I just don't get it, why?" Brea was always being strong since she woke up, even when she was begging for her life she was strong. Brea lowered her head and before I was prepared she was holding on to my t-shirt and crying in my arms.

"There are just some of us out there that are sadistic and get off by torture." I rubbed her back.

I stayed for another day to make sure she was safe. She decided to go stay with her Great Aunt and I helped her pack. "Damon, I don't know if this is totally PC to say to a Vampire. But you have a good sole. You have this Mr. Tough guy act but I really believe that's all that it is."

"No, it's not." I looked at her as I put her suitcases in the trunk of her beat up old mustang. "I'm not a good person, I just have my moments."

"Well, I'm glad I was one of your moments Damon." She smiled. It was nice to see light in her eyes. "I owe you, this is my cell number. If you need anything ever just call. You gave me my life back. I'll never forget that." Brea wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me then pulled away only far enough to lightly kiss me.

I watched her drive away knowing I'd never see her again. I spent the day inside the small apartment that I had rented sitting in silence wondering what the hell I was doing. Not once during the past couple of days did I think of Elena or Catherine. But now sitting in this dark room with nothing but a out of date television and a ratty old sofa I remembered the happiness I had with Catherine, that is until I found out she was using both myself and my brother. I remembered how happy Elena and Stefan really are together. It made me think of how Bonnie and Matt are starting out. Meredith is all about her hunter boyfriend Alaric.

It's all over rated……………


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Stefan's POV

Mrs. Flowers notified Elena and myself about her niece coming to stay with her. She wanted to make sure that we would be alright with having another human staying in the house. I was in pure shock that she knew what we now were. "Mrs. Flowers this is your home, she is your family. Of course she should stay, I will be fine with her being here, Elena is very strong now I don't think that will be a problem at all for us." I told her and Elena chimed in at that point.

"The girls and I would be happy to help you get her room ready." Elena smiled and Mrs. Flowers grinned.

"Thank you dear but from the sound of it, I'm running a little behind. That's Breanna." Mrs. Flowers walked out to the porch.

"Auntie!" The beautiful Golden brown haired girl ran to her aunt. The minute she was in Mrs. Flowers arms the strong since of the woman fell and she was crying like a little girl.

"Breanna?" Mrs. Flowers lifted her head and gasped catching sight of her nieces scared neck.

"The whole group, there were six of them Auntie. I don't know how I survived." She sniffled and Mrs. Flowers brought her in. Elena ran to the kitchen and made the two some tea.

"Can I bring in your luggage?" I said and with out looking at me the young woman's head shot up and she looked stronger. She turned to look at me and a flinch of sadness flashed across her face.

"Thank you." She turned away. I wondered why she would be like that. Did I remind her of someone. I thought of my brother, could he have been one that hurt her. No she said there was a group of six. Damon would never hunt in groups. Especially now.

I came back into the house and Elena was standing in the far corner. "I scare her. You don't but I do. I'm sensing that it's your voice that is some what comforting to her." Elena whispered.

"When was the last you slept?" Mrs. Flowers asked.

" I don't know sometime last week." She said softly.

"Come lets get you to sleep. You're safe here dear. I know that they are different but I can tell you Stefan and Elena are good, they would never hurt you." Mrs. Flowers smiled and took her to the largest room in the house.

Elena and I left to feed. I could tell it might help Breanna if we were out of the house. We were in the woods near the old cemetery were we came across two bodies.

"OH GOD." Elena gasped. "That's Tammy Spears and Brad Thompson."

"Oops sorry didn't know they were friends." A voice startled the two as four men came out of the shadows of the trees.

"They were." Elena glared at them.

"Sorry we didn't know there was any of our people around here." A Vampire by the name of Terence said.

"Yes we do live here, very well with the humans. Will you be in town long?" I asked.

"We're just looking for an old friend." Another by the name of Giovanni said.

Before I could say anything Elena asked. " Who is your friend? Perhaps we know them?"

"Cute little girl names Brea, drives a faded black vintage mustang." Terence smiled knowing that we knew her.

"Nope don't know a Brea." Elena said and we left in the opposite of the boarding house and made our way around. We hurried to the attack room and Bonnie, Meredith, and Matt were waiting.

"Wow, you two look a wreck." Meredith said and I looked at them.

"We just ran into four vampires, they killed Tammy and Brad. They're looking for Mrs. Flowers niece Breanna." I told them and almost on cue Brea screamed.

We all ran to her room and she was curled up in a corner rocking scared. Bonnie held us back. "She's a witch, don't you feel the power."

"Breanna." I knelt down to her level. "It's Stefan, was someone here?"

"No, no , no." She shook her head. "No, No, No."

"Breanna, it's Auntie. You need to let me in." Mrs. Flowers was almost in tears. "This is the second time, when you were gone she did it again."

"Breanna, are they hurting someone again?" Meredith asked.

"Yes, kill kill blood." She rocked faster and faster. "Make it stop."

Her power was strong, a witch this powerful how could she not fight them off. How is she so connected to them. So many questions with no answers. Then it ended. Breanna fell to the ground her eyes glassed over like she was dead. Then she looked at me.

"Your not him." She fell asleep and Elena covered her mouth.

"Damon?" I whispered and ran out of the room. With everything I had I searched for my brother.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Damon's POV

How does he do this? I can't feed off of a human with out days of guilt. I'm a VAMPIRE and I can't act like one with out feeling. Damn it I should have just left her. Or finished her off myself. I will stop this, I am the bad guy. I'm the one your mothers warn you about. I'm Damon Salvatore the bad brother.

With that ridiculous pep talk to myself I walked into the night club looking for my next meal. Each girl I looked at I heard _"Please don't kill anymore." _How can I hunt when The little Cricket in my head keeps telling me no. Well little Cricket, I'm thirsty and this is what I do. I charmed the unsuspecting woman.

"Hello, I'm Damon." I leaned in whispering in her ear.

"Shelly, you're cute." She giggled.

"You're looking quite tasty yourself." I looked into her eyes and she nodded and kissed me. "You live alone?"

"I'm staying at a hotel." Shelly grinned. I had fun with her, a willing participant. I think our little games lasted a few days then I got board. She was tasty and I won't lie she was hot as hell in the sack but when she was asleep, that's when I thought of Elena, Catherine the pain they caused me. I was only feeling worthy of life when I was caring for Brea.

"Mmm you're awake." Shelly rolled up on top of me. "You should have woken me."

"I need to leave." I looked at her.

"Oh, not even one for the road?" She grinned.

"No, it was a nice few days sweetheart but I got to roll." I pulled on my clothes and walked out. At least I didn't feel guilty leaving her that's a start.

I pulled out my cell phone after I got into the car. I was moving on. Riverstone was a nice enough place but I was getting board. I called Brea to see if she got to her Aunts.

"Hello." A weak and tired voice answered.

"Brea, It's Damon." I felt the world close in around me.

"Hey, did you need help?" She tried to sound upbeat.

"No, nothing like that, I was just well worried about you." I couldn't believe I said that.

"I'm fine I made it to my aunts. I'm just really weak and I keep having strange visions, I can see every thing they do." She coughed.

"you don't sound fine at all. You had so much energy when I saw you last." I felt so compelled to just run to her but I stood strong not to.

"I don't know why, I'll be fine. My Aunt is taking real good care of me." Brea said softly.

"Lunch." A woman's voice said.

"I'll talk to you later, okay?" Brea said as cheerful as possible.

"If you need anything." Stupid stop caring.

"I know." She said and hung up.

I refrained from calling her again. I moved on and found my way to Chicago. A big city that's what I needed. More pray less people noticing. I was walking down the street one night looking for a place to pick up my well take out when I ran into Alaric. Just what I needed, the Vampire hunter.

"Damon Salvatore?" He looked at me.

"So where's the firecracker?" I leaned up against the wall.

" If you're talking about Meredith, she is still in Fell's church." He glared at me that's when I noticed his bag.

"What's with all the hunting gear?" I took to the defense.

"Don't worry it's not for you. I had to get these there is a pest problem at Fells. Your brother has been protecting the target the best that he can but she doesn't trust easy." He said and I froze.

"Target? A girl, multiple attackers?" I was talking to myself out loud.

"Yes." I jumped when he answered.

"I-I-I have to go." I ran to my car and headed full speed to Fell's Church. I got there in two days and just in time too. I was searching the woods when I saw them attacking a transient there was four of them. I wondered where the other two were.

"Terence visitor." A dirty blonde said.

"He looks like that other one." A mousy brown haired guy said.

"Yeah, My brother lives here." I hissed and I heard a snicker from behind me.

"Hello Damon." A female said. Impossible. I slowly turned around to see her.

"Fiona." I gasped and looked at the woman in front of me.

"My favorite student." She smiled and touched my face.

"Please leave her." I looked into the hard gray eyes of the woman in front of me.

"What would you give me in return for the human's life Damon?" She said with her lips lingering by my ear. "Your brothers life, Elena?"

"My own." I looked at her. "Eternity with you."

"Tempting but you broke my heart." She took her nail and ran it down my jaw to taste my blood. "Tainted, you've gone soft."

"I don't want to kill you, I owe you Fiona but I won't let you hurt her." I was willing to sell my sole to the devil herself to protect Brea why. Why would I do this. I felt the pain before I realized what had happened. Fiona threw me threw the woods. I landed into a old pine the broken branch pierced threw my shoulder. "Stefan." I hit the ground trying to find the strength to get up. "Stefan protect her."

I woke up with the rain hitting my face. What the hell, I was chained to the tree. My ring, my ring is gone. I was in the area of the woods that only got the rising sun. I fought and struggled with the chain. The sun was starting to rise and I could feel the give in the chain. "Elena, I'm sorry for everything. Catherine, I'm not sorry I'm happy your dead and unable to hurt my family. Brea, I only pray that you're safe."

The sun was coming I could see it creeping slowly across the ground. I could hear the laughter from Fiona and her minions. "Oh Elena I'm sooo sorry. I'm sorry I let my stupid brother stick it to you every night." One of them said and they laughed. "Brea I pray your safe. Please."

"Twenty more minutes Damon and you're going to be one crispy critter." Fiona laughed swinging my ring and tossing it to the center of the fading shade.

"Ugh! GO TO HELL!" I fought to get free.


	4. Chapter 4

****

Chapter4

Damon's POV

The closer the sun got the more I saw her. I then realized it is true, you know how they say when you're going to die your life flashes before your eyes. I saw Breanna Fells, as little girl in a house. Fiona was at war with the family. It was when Fiona first found me taught me about the power. We entered the house. Fiona and two others attacked the adults in the house. I was sent to look upstairs. That's when I saw her. Her deep blue eye's held me. My thirst for humans stopped and she wasn't scared of me.

"Hello. I'm Breanna Fells." She sat in the corner of her room.

" Hello, I'm Damon Salvatore." I inhaled her scent. Intoxicating.

"Why do you want to hurt my Mommy and Daddy?" She smiled and walked over to me. "You're not like them, you have a good Sole Damon Salvatore." She spoke to wise for someone so young.

"You don't know what your are talking about?" I looked at her. The silly girl didn't know what she was dealing with. Or did she?

"Yes I do, The woman wants them dead, why?" I ran my hand threw her golden hair. The tiny little creature was bewitching me. "They never hurt anyone."

"Quiet, stop talking to me." I demanded. The soft little strong voice quivered.

"But Damon, You're the prince in my dreams you're saving me." She had tears in her eyes.

"Why would I want to save you?" I lifted her up by under her arms.

"Because you're going to love me one day when I'm a big girl." She smiled threw teary eyes and then jumped and threw her arms around my neck as she heard her parents screaming. "momma, daddy."

"Shh little cricket lets go." I jumped from the window and ran.

I remember that was the day I left Fiona, I took her away to a safe place where she would be found and returned to safety. Her golden brown hair covered her little face. As she fell asleep in my arms. I watched as the small child changed into the young woman that I saved in the woods. I felt the chains give way and I fell to the ground. I tried to get to the ring with no help.

I scrambled to the shadow of the trees but it wouldn't last long. I was weak and Fiona sent her minions over to push me back into the light. I heard a scream from the shadows as the sun hit my shoulder. "Brea." I thought in my head. "They have her, please Stefan." I've never been one to beg, to feel helpless. Even when Stefan and I were dealing with Catherine and Elena I never felt like this. It wasn't for my own life. My little Cricket was hurt.

I watched Fiona laughing walking into the sun. "What is it Damon? You're free and can't get away. What do you fear the most, The Sun or Me?" She laughed. "Or the girl, who is your conscious.?"

"I don't fear you, I don't fear death." I hissed at her. "I don't fear Brea."

"Tough act but I smell it Damon, you wreak of fear. All you had to do is kill her all those years ago. End the line. But now she lives and you will pay. I'm just thankful for the call from my friends Catherine and Klaus. They are the ones who told me about the two Salvatore brothers." Fiona snickered.

"Fiona, before I die tell me why? Why are you so hell bent on killing the Fells?" I asked trying to avoid the approaching boarder of light.

"Because, it's always been a war. They are witches, Honoria past on her gene to them. Especially that little girl, she has more power." Fiona hissed and then put of no where a strong force hit me. Tackling me to the ground.

"Don't move or I'll let you roast." It was Honeycutt, should have known he'd want to get a shot in some how. "Bonnie cover his legs, Meri get his mid section."

"You're all insane do you know how many that are here?" I said trying to find the strength to struggle.

"Elena and Stefan are here with Breanna." Honeycutt said and I growled in anger.

"My ring." I growled and felt the little bird at my feet move struggling to cover both me and get the ring.

"This isn't the end Damon, I can give you my word on that." Fiona said and with in seconds she was gone and Stefan slid the ring on my finger.

"Are you alright Brother?" Stefan asked and I hissed.

"Get off me." I got up and looked at my brother. I knew it was wrong I should have been happy but I wasn't, I drew back fist and with all my strength I punched him in the jaw.

"You're welcome." Stefan rubbed his jaw.

"What if Fiona didn't back down, who would protect them, stupid fool, don't ever put my life before theirs." I snarled.

"We had to." The faint whisper of a voice said weakly from the ash tree she leaned on.

"Brea." I gasped as I saw her weaken state. The burns on her body, the bite marks.

"I felt everything, Damon. If you die I die." I held her with my good arm. "You're blood has us bound together."

"No, it's not the blood, it's the magic. Look at me Breanna Fells." I looked at her wide eyes.

"How did you know my real name?" She then gasped. "You took me away."

"Yes, I was bounded to you at that moment when I chose to save your life and leave the one I had behind." I closed my eyes and remembered the same smell of her, her words came to me as the child.

We returned to the boarding house. The girls tried to fuss over my injuries but my concern was were for Brea. The old crone walked out with a tea that smelled like rotten flesh. Brea drank with no complaints as the rest of the humans tried not to vomit.

"More please." She said so softly. Soon the pot was gone. Brea walked over to me her burns almost gone the bite marks just left slight marks.

"What was that?" I finally asked.

"Herbs, a rare fungus. I know it smells terrible but it is a good cleanse of the body. I feel so much better but I'm on fire inside." Brea said and I knew what she met and I didn't mean to let the feeling show.

"Damon, are you alright?" Elena called me out damn it.

"Ah Damon can I talk to you?" Brea stood on the stairs.

"Yes." I followed her to her room and we sat at the foot of her bed.

"I don't want you to feel that I am ashamed to have your blood. I need to cleanse it out of me because it's the main part of the bond, I've been in hell the past few days. The guilt you were feeling I felt. The way you were hunting with anger at yourself. We can't be like that. I know if I can't handle it. You can't." Brea held my hand.

It was taking everything in me to keep control. I'm not the good guy, I'm the dark bad brother. Stefan is the good one. That's the way it is. I'm not the knight and shinning armor. I'm the wolf in sheep's clothing.

"Damon." Brea kissed my cheek again. "Lie to yourself all you want. I know the truth."

I got up and went to Stefan's attack room to rest. It would figure that he and Elena were having some alone time together. I didn't intrude on them like I would have normally. I went into one of the empty rooms and laid across one of the beds. I normally don't need much sleep. But I woke up with Brea sitting at my side in tears.


	5. Chapter 5

****

Chapter 5

Brea's POV

He's hurting and scared. I can feel everything. I rocked back in forth in the corner trying to make him strong. While inside I was dying, I can't use my powers and I don't know but this connection is making it almost impossible. But whatever was causing this, it was traumatic to him.

"Stefan." I made my way to the hall.

"Breanna." Stefan gasped as he literally watched as the burns and bruises started on my skin.

"Damon." I fell into his arms.

"My brother did this to you?" Stefan growled.

"No it's happening to him." I said and Stefan picked me up and we ran threw the woods.

"Stefan what is going on? Where are we going?" Elena yelled.

"Damon, he's in trouble." Stefan said and I could hear her picking up the pace.

We reached a small clearing and Damon was chained to a tree. He was bleeding and the sun was starting to reach him. He broke free and Matt tackled him then the girls covered him. Once that woman and her minions left Stefan and Damon started fighting.

"We had to." I whispered pulling myself up to lean against the tree.

We returned to the house and I drank a pot of cleansing tea to remove any of the vampire blood in my system. I could see that my description of what it does upset him.

"Ah Damon can I talk to you?" I asked and we went up to my room. Damon puts on this act like he doesn't give a crap but I know better he does. He does care, about his brother, Elena, The three humans. I really think he cares about me. I can see the battle inside of him as we talked.

Leaning in I kissed his cheek. "Lie to yourself all you want. I know the truth."

Damon left and I heard him going into the room across from mine. I took a nap and when I woke I saw threw the opened door that he was sound asleep.

"Look at you Mr. Tough guy. A little sleeping angel." I pulled a blanket over him and lightly brushed his hair from his face. I could see myself with a man like Damon. We knew the pain of loss, kindred spirits. I gently kissed his lips and left the room. I went downstairs and my aunt and I started getting caught up on what was going on in each others lives. She told me the story of the love triangle between the two brothers and Elena Gilbert.

"It wasn't a nice time, when the female came it was pure hell on them all. Then her sire came to seek revenge. There was nothing I could do but protect them in my home." My aunt sighed. "Ugh I won't even get started on the Smallwood boy."

"Tyler? He's changed?" I gasped.

"Yes dear, but he disappeared with the other." My Auntie said and it sent shivers up and down my spine.

"If Fiona finds him, the will join forces, change the others." I went out to the barn to the cooling cellar below where my aunt did her practicing. I gathered what I needed and brought everything back to the house. I wanted to make things that would hide our scent when we all went looking for Fiona I knew Damon would never rest until she was gone.

Night fell and I went to check on Damon to see if he was awake and still sulking in the dark room. I was drawn to him like a moth to a flame. I felt so alive with Damon. I walked into the dark room and turned on the small light. Damon was still sleeping. He had not moved from the spot where I left him 6 hours ago. "Damon, Damon wake up."

There was nothing he wasn't breathing and he was ice cold. Paler than normal. "What have I done." I shook him trying to get him awake. "Damon, Damon, DAMON!!!!!!" I was hysterical by this point when Stefan ran in.

"Breanna what is it?" He asked me as I continued to shake Damon.

"Please wake up, please, I'm sorry I'm sorry." I gave up and fell on his body. "Damon."

I felt Stefan trying to move me away from him. "Breanna, he was hurt more than we thought. Let me take."

"NO! HE'S NOT DEAD, GET OUT, YOU, YOU JUST STAY AWAY FROM HIM." I screamed and used my power to push Stefan out of the room locking the door and there would be know way from them to get in.

Day came and went multiple times to the point I lost track of how long I sat there. I gave him blood, I bathed him. I tucked him into the bed. I found books in the room and read to him. I told him about my life and cried. I mostly cried, why wasn't he waking up?

"I broke our blood bond Damon. This is why you are not waking up. But you said our bond is magic. We were bonded by the day you found me. I remember everything Damon. You are who I'm meant to be with. I've dreamt about you my whole life. As a child I saw your face. The older I got you were the faceless lover in my dreams. Please come back to me. I can't beat her alone. I need you, you need me." I felt the tears falling down my face. I wanted to die too.

"Brea?" I jumped at the sight. Damon sat up and pulled me into a hug. "Did something happen?"

"You went to sleep." I whispered.

"Yeah, I guess after my afternoon I was a little tired." He laughed a little and I cried harder.

"You were asleep for almost 3 weeks. They tried to take you away and I wouldn't let them. I put a trapping spell on the room." I was rambling and he pulled me up into his arms.

"I needed to heal. I've never been this beat before. I haven't well fed on human blood in a long, What happened to your arm?" Damon looked at the fading bite marks.

"I had to try." I looked up into his dark brown eyes. As hard as he tried to make himself tough, strong, and evil. He couldn't, not with me I saw right threw his act. "It's magic."

"Fiona, wants you dead because of Honora." Damon's eyes never left mine.

"I know, I felt everything Damon I heard her. She's the one who made you so." I closed my eyes. "She took away your humanity, Stefan has humanity because he never let the dark take him in. Fiona pulled you into the dark and you remained there. Maybe you're walking the boarder but the way I see it Damon, you're afraid of stepping out of it."

"So little Cricket thinks she knows everything about me." Damon laughed and tossed me on the chair. "Don't flatter yourself."

"Then don't comfort me when I get emotional, don't protect me when they come. Feed on the ones who risked their human lives to save your pathetic waste of an existence. Fight with your brother for the woman you'll never have because they walk in the light too. Be what Fiona wanted, a scared little minion." I stood up and threw the chair with my mind. "I do know you Damon, I know your fear. I felt your pain. I was right when I said you had a good sole, like it or not Damon you need to feel or you are just like all the others."

Walking out of that room was the hardest thing I ever had to do. I really just wanted to push him down on the bed kiss that hard ass looking face until he broke. I wanted to show him he is worthy of love, caring, passion, goodness. I wanted to give him his heart that beat in my body only for him. I made my way out of the house with out speaking and I heard the yelling of Damon and Stefan over me.

"Ah Breanna, are you alright?" Bonnie walked up to me as I stood in the middle of the back yard.

"I'm fine, go away." I snapped. "I'm a little pissed and well I need to cool off so please leave me alone."

"He's a fake you know that. Damon, I thought you know once he might actually have feelings for me. I think he's impossible of them." Bonnie said and I whipped around and lucky for that little red headed Druid my Auntie was there. My anger caused my rage and I stood in engulfed in flames.

"Oh Shit." Matt gasped and my Aunt sent them all away to safety.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Brea's POV

She knows nothing about him, she doesn't know how selfless Damon Salvatore is. He is kind and thoughtful, he can't handle rejection and pain. He acts the way he does to protect himself not because he's fake. Damon, has issues and a ton of baggage, but nothing about him is fake. She never saw the compassion in his eyes when he found me. When easily he could have ripped my throat out. His anger at Stefan for saving him over the protection of us. Self centered little bimbo. I've only lit up once and that was when found out what killed my parents and why. But those words, her insulting, degrading Damon. My Knight, My Prince, My Hero. I couldn't hear anything the fire crackled in my ears. Bonnie and her little jock puppet ran as I felt the heat building I could see Auntie yelling but I was so upset.

"Calm down please Breanna." Auntie Rose cried out. "Please!"

"Brea, Brea what's wrong?" Stefan and Damon ran out but my eyes were still locked on her. I started to walk towards the house and saw Elena take a defensive position to try and stop me.

"Yeah, good luck with that one." I snickered. Then I hit the ground. Still in a rage I looked to see who tackled me.

"Calm down." Damon's soft eyes were looking at me. "She's not worth it."

"How are you touching me when I'm burning like this?" I asked him.

"I thought you could tell me?" He gave me that cocky smile he used for the other girls.

"Don't look at ME like that." I yelled and his smile faded. "do you like how they see you? I don't."

"At least they see me for who I am." Damon turned hard and cold.

"Lire lire pants on fire." I giggled and he jumped off me and put the fire on his pants out. "You keep fighting it, but then you go and save the day. I was ready to light the little bitch up and you saved her."

"I'm out of here." Damon got up and started to walk to his car.

"Salvatore, Nice ass." I tilted my head as he looked behind him.

"Witch." He looked at me with something in his eyes I tried to pin it down but it was something I have never seen from him. He pulled his jacket off and covered where the fire burned his jeans and went to his car.

"Damon! Wait." I ran after him. "Don't please, I'm sorry be how ever you want just don't go."

"I have to go, you torched my pants." He winked and got into his car. I had an internal sigh when I walked away. A little satisfaction inside and I went up to my room.

A couple hours later a knock came to the door. "Come in." I said and turned away from the window.

"I come baring an apology." Bonnie came in with cookies.

We talked everything out and Bonnie apologized. She could tell I was upset that my friendship with Damon meant a lot. I suggested if she really wanted to learn about her powers to have them develop properly she should talk to Auntie Rose. I glanced out the window and caught sight of a gray falcon.

"Bonnie come on." I pulled her out of the room. "Go get everyone in the living room do not go out side.

"What is going on?" Bonnie asked.

"Fiona." I said and Damon's door opened he was standing shirtless in jeans. Bonnie and I just stood there for a moment.

"Did you just say Fiona?" Damon finally spoke and Bonnie squeaked out something and ran down the hall. I snickered and Damon gave a cocky grin. "Hmm looks like Matty boy isn't as ripped as everyone thinks."

"Funny, Yeah there is a gray falcon outside my bedroom window." I said and before I knew it I was pulled into his chest and Damon became over protective of me.

"What were you two talking about?" He ask in his iron locked hold.

"You, Bonnie was apologizing for the little spat outside, talking about developing her power." I turned to look at him and it was like a magnet we were just centimeters away from kissing when Meredith yelled up the stairs.

"We're waiting on you guys." It snapped us out of our little place and Damon let me go.

"Sorry, just when it comes to Fiona, you just." Damon pulled on his t-shirt and we went down stairs. Bonnie was blushing when Damon walked into the room and I felt my fingers starting to burn.

"Calm calm." I whispered to myself and sat on the footstool next to the chair where Damon just happened to sit. "I saw a gray falcon out side my bedroom window when I was talking to Bonnie. I could since it was Fiona."

"Who's Fiona anyway?" Meredith said and I clinched my fists to try and stay calm.

" Relax." Damon whispered in my ear and I was in a trance right there. "Relax what ever is said it won't upset you. Just relax."

"Yes. Relax." I said and he sat back and I woke up in a refreshed state.

"Fiona, she's been around since the days of Honoria and Thomas Fells." I told them. "Fiona was a Smallwood, she was attacked by Klaus and changed. She learned from him but then left when he wanted to go after the rest of her family. That's when she enlightened her family on the curse. She was forever damned in the life she had but her brother would be able to live in the light. That is until my great grandfather Thomas shot him with a silver bullet."

"So she's out for revenge on all of us." Elena said. "For Klaus and Tyler."

"Ah not quite." Damon spoke up. "She's pissed at me as well, see when I left home after my change I was a young new Vampire I didn't know the rules and ways. I wasn't good like Stefan." He glanced at me knowing I was going to get angry but the calm washed over me. "I was leaving the evidence every where I went. Fi took to me she saw the anger, pain, and hate. She fed off of it. I became her mate, we traveled the world together she taught me how to use my power. She was my teacher. When she found that there was a new addition to the Fells line one that had the power of Honoria she had to destroy it. That's how I met Brea the first time, she was only four. Fi killed her parents and sent me to bring her the child."

"But as evil as he thought he was, the goodness was stronger and Damon saved me. He brought me to Auntie Rose." I smiled looking at the soft expression on his face that soon turned hard and I shook my head.

"So now she knows that I'm back with Brea and knowing how sadistic she is. It's only a matter of time. She's going to toy with us. We can never leave our guard down." Damon shockingly started playing with my pony tail. I in response let my arm rest on his thigh.

"I think it might be the safest for everyone, If I just leave." I looked at my Aunt. "She's not going to mess with anyone else. Auntie you're not a Fells, I'm thinking if she's going to do something at least let her try when no one else can be hurt."

"Are you crazy?" Damon croaked. "remember what happened to you before?"

"I couldn't use my power then, I'm home I'm able to use it." I looked at him. We didn't realize that everyone left turning out little fight. "Damon, I'm not staying in this house it's bringing to much danger."

"Well you're not going alone. Don't you care what happens to you?" Damon was so close to my face I could feel his hot breath on me.

"I do, but I care more of what happens to innocent people." I looked him directly in the eyes. " I care what happens to my Aunt, the others, you."

"Me, please Brea, if you leave do you really believe that I'd let you leave alone." I could see his self control faltering. His lower lip was quivering and the hard exterior was falling and he looked at me with concern, caring, I almost want to say lust. "You can't be alone."

"I wasn't expecting to go alone." I found my eyes drifting close as I was able to taste his breath. He's going to kiss me, I've dreamt my whole life what it would be like to kiss Damon.

"As long as we have that clear." His voice was soft and struggling. The tension was unbearable. I thought I would die if he didn't kiss me right there. I felt his hand run on my neck to my jaw bone. "Brea." He whispered softly and I felt our lips brush.

"Damon." My arms wrapped around his neck. Our lips brushed again and my fingers became entwined in his black hair. I had no control over him, he pushed me back when I would lean forward. There was no moving him. He found it amusing at the moment. His lips curled into a slight smile as he went in, Our lips were parted and not quite touching yet I let my eyes closed.

The sound of the large bay window shattering stopped our moment as I jumped and Damon tackled me to the ground covering my body with his. "BROTHER!" Stefan ran down the stairs as I clung to Damon.

"Someone's pissed." Damon looked down at the shattered glass.

"Damon, they shot at us." I felt the sharp pain on my neck. "It's just a graze."

"We're leaving." Damon looked at Stefan. "I'll call you."

"Be safe, I won't try and stop you but Brother we work as a team." Stefan said and Damon hurried me out to his car.


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: Thanks to all that have read and reviewed my story. I'm having a blast writting it for you. The next couple of chapters there will be some flash backs so let me know if you have any questions. Gonna get to know Fiona. lol. _**

**Chapter 7**

Damon's POV

I'm going crazy, I really am. All I'm trying to do is keep her alive, Kill Fi and I'm gone. I don't need this, I need to just go back to Italy and forget her all of it. I don't need to be falling for this girl. I almost kissed her, I'm such a idiot. I'm such a idiot because I wanted it more than I want anything. Even on my days when I need blood desperately I want her more, Ugh, she's just so perfect. STOP IT, god Damon snap out of it.

We got out of the Fells Church and headed towards DC area. I pulled out something to use as a bandage for Brea's neck. "Any idea of were we're going?" She asked I could tell she was in pain. I was in pain, her blood smell delicious. My throat was burning. "Can you pull over?"

"Why?" I woke from my thoughts and pulled over at the next rest stop.

"Not here over there." She pointed out a deserted part of the rest stop.

"Why do we need to stop?" I asked her again.

"You're hungry, I can see it, you're really pale." Brea removed her seatbelt and slid into my lap. "It's alright. I mean it's already open, better in you then in this."

I couldn't say no or yes I was in shock she would do this for me and saw I really was hungry. But I didn't want to cause her pain. I looked at the bleeding cut on her neck and felt the fangs appear in my mouth. "It's alright Damon, it won't hurt." I pressed my lips on the tender cut running my tongue over the dripping blood. She tasted as good as she smells. I never bit I just took what her body was giving. I felt her hand in my hair pressuring me to feed. Then a tap came on the window. "Not here kids, get moving before I have to call your parents." A state trooper knocked on the window. He flashed a nice smile and we left.

"Damon, you're not okay." Her concern for me was overwhelming. She was like a little mother hen.

"Hey, I'll be fine. I got enough." I snapped and continued driving. We drove for another 2 hours when the sun started to set. I looked over and Brea was leaning against my shoulder asleep. I pulled in to a hotel. I thought the more secure of a hotel the safer she would be. She looked so peaceful I hated to wake her. "Brea, Brea."

"Shh, nice dream." She wrapped her arms around my bicep and sighed.

"Brea, we're stopping for the night." I ran my hand down her cheek. Her skin felt like satin under my fingers. "Wake up okay lets go check in and you can crawl into a soft warm bed."

"Okey dokey." She yawned and stretched. We walked into the hotel and I got a room. I did allow Brea to escort me into each room since this was a place where humans dwelled I had to be invited.

"Mr. Smith, you have the nicest suite we have, is there anything that I can get for you and your bride?" The bell boy said and I had to hold in the laughter. Why would he think we were married or newlyweds. It's not like we were making out in the elevator.

"How is the room service here?" I asked knowing that Brea must be starving.

"Very good." He smiled. "Is your luggage still in your car?"

"We didn't bring anything. Which reminds me are there any stores open late?" I asked and the bell boy gave me the name of a store and said the hotel would call and ask them to stay late so that I could get us something clean.

I locked up the room after making sure she was safe and went to the store across the way. I knew my taste and that was something easy but to find something for Brea. I just thought back to how I seen her, jeans, fitted t-shirts, sneakers, sweat pants. I told the sales girl about Brea and what her size was and style. She brought out a bunch of things several full out fits with shoes. "Are these what you were looking for?" The sales clerk asked.

"Yeah, ah what ever you girls need you know all those lacy things and whatever." I told her.

"Do you know what her cup size is?" The clerk smiled.

"Cup size what do you mean?" I felt like a total idiot. I've lived how many years and don't know anything about this, I can take them off but… "She's your frame just a little fuller here."

"I'm a B cup she's probably a C." She gathered some other things. I was dying now the burn was bad. I hated to do it but I went to work and the sales clerk was a tasty little treat.

I went back satisfied over to the hotel and Brea was asleep on the bed it looked like she had taken a shower because she was wrapped in a towel. I tried to be quiet but she woke up with a smile. "Hey were have you been? I woke up and found your note. I took a shower and room service should be bringing me dinner."

"I got you some clothes, then got a bite to eat." I gave her several bags and she came out in this outfit I got her that consists of a grass-green cotton long-sleeved shirt adorned with gilt lace, and matching wool skirt.

"How did you know my size, in everything?" She grinned and looked in the mirror.

"How old am I? I think I've memorized the sizes of a woman by now." I gave her a conceited smirk. It worked because she got snippy with me.

"Why are you such an ASS." She crossed her arms and there was a knock on the door.

"Room service." The waiter said.

"Don't get up jerk." She got up and walked to the door and I met her there.

"Get back princess." I mocked her.

"Sure, whatever Sir Fang face." She tossed back her wet hair and sat on the bed. It took me a second to focus on the door again when her long legs were crossed. I'm a sucker for legs.

I watched her eat and she yawned. "Watch TV with me?" She asked and I sat on the bed next to her and she cuddled up to me. We were watching the old version of Weathering Heights. "This is one of my favorite movies."

"Funny, can you keep a secret?" I asked subconsciously I started playing with her hair.

"Yes." She said in a sleepy voice.

"Mine too." I snickered. "Back in the day I had a thing for Merle Oberon the actress that played Cathy."

"That's okay, I still have a thing for Cary Grant." She whispered and fell asleep. I could lay here forever.

I don't know why I feel like I can't be happy. Maybe it's because I have done so much wrong in my life or what ever you want to call this. But then I have this Angel here in my arms telling me I'm good. It makes me really want to try to be. I really think I, I, I love her. I'm falling in love with Brea Fells. I let my eyes close and fell asleep and began to dream.

_Brea. I called to her as she stood in the old cemetery in front of the Fells mausoleum._

_Yes, come here Damon, it's safe now. She smiled and extended her hand. She looked beautiful in a flowing white gown her golden brown hair hanging on her shoulders._

_It's finally over I can finally tell you, I love you, I love you Brea I want to be with you forever. I pulled her into a hug and heard her crying in happiness._

_Damon, I love you too. I've always loved you. I knew it was you since I was a little girl. Now that Fiona has left us alone we can be together. You don't have to hide it. She traced my lips with her fingertip. _

_I leaned in to kiss her my lips just barely touching hers. I was shaking anticipation of our first kiss. I love you Brea. I brushed her lips. My hands tightening around her waist. _

"Damon, Damon wake up." I woke up the shaking wasn't my dream it was Brea curled up in a ball.

"What is it? Brea why are you scared?" I held her trying to make her feel safe.

"Fiona was out there." Her little voice quivered.

"Don't worry okay she can't hurt you in here. We're going to check out and leave." I saw the fear in her eyes and it killed me. "Don't be afraid okay. I'll die before she hurts you."

"Damon, that's what I'm afraid of." Her tears fell now and really wanted to just take her in my arms, kiss her and confess to her I loved and show her how much. I brushed the tears off my angels face her lower lip quivered as I leaned in.

"It takes a lot to do that." I smiled and tasted her breath. "Brea, I-I."

"Just tell me Damon." She looked up at me with those dark blue eyes.

"I'm sorry." I moved her away and listened to her sobbing. I was hurting her, she just wanted me to love her and I'm not even capable of doing that. I can't kiss her in my dreams, when someone tried to shoot us, then the perfect opportunity and I chicken out.

"Damon." She touched my shoulder as I looked out the window. "I don't ask for anything more than what you're ready to give me. Just promise you'll never walk away like that." Brea pulled my arms around her and found the safety she wanted.

"Let's get moving." I kissed the top of her head and she went to change. Then we went to the car. I could since Fiona and her minions were everywhere. I knew that there was no more stopping not until we were far enough away from them.

"Where are we going?" Brea asked.

"How do you feel about Italia?" My accent came out very thick.

"Italy? You want to take me to Italy?" She asked me and all I could do was smile.

"Yes, I want to take you to a place I know, where she can't hurt you." I got on the interstate and drove to the airport. I acquired us a large suitcase and parked the car. We purchased first class tickets and I influenced the agent to get the tickets with out a passport for Brea. We even changed our names. To Bethany and Derek Santiago. Brea thought of it, it was a couple on one of the soap operas she use to watch. We walked threw a gift shop and I found some cheep rings and got her a fake wedding band and it made both of us laugh. She found a copy of Weathering Heights and got that.

_**NOW BOARDING FLIGHT 1675 TO NEW YORK. AT GATE 4B**_

"That's our connecting flight lets go." I took her hand and we hurried to the gate.

**_A/N: Hmmm Hot guy,in Italy, with romance and danger wonder what will happen._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Fiona's POV

How is it possible that she lives? Breanna Fells lives. He lied to me. Damon Salvatore will die for this. Not only did he shatter my heart but he allowed her to live. I watched with my followers as the five young adults ran threw the woods. Stupid humans. I knew it was the child, I could since the power in her as well as her scent.

"Fiona my darling what do you wish us to do with them?" Terence smiled kissing her neck playfully.

"Kill them all, but the girl that is alone, I want her tortured. Make her death painful and slow." I ordered placing a passionate lustful kiss on Terence's lips. "She is the Fells child."

"I will see to her personally." He growled. He wasn't my perfect Vampire like Damon, but Terence would never leave me.

"Frank come on, stop playing games lets just get out of here." Breanna yelled as she and the two other girls hurried to the near by light.

"Brea look." a mousy haired girl said as they walked over to the body of one of the men.

"Nate!" The blond screamed and they all seen the dead bodies of the men. That's when we attacked.

It was wonderful hearing her screaming. I thought she actually called for him. I would have loved it, if Damon showed while we ended her life. She was mumbling something. "Awe you sound like your mother. You taste better than her I can tell you that."

"Why?" She sobbed and we heard someone coming her pulse was almost gone.

"Toss her over there, she'll be dead by the time anyone sees her." I ordered and we ran off.

A week later is when I saw him. When I saw Damon Salvatore. He was still as dark and evil as ever. That is until I watched him embrace her. I saw his harden expression soften and his emotion shinned threw. He wanted her not just out of bloodlust but the man wanted her. NOOOO! I crushed the brick I held onto. I could have forgave him, my lust for him is deep enough. I would only make his existence a little painful. But he made her happy, she glowed looking at him. She's in love with him. NO FELLS SHALE EVER FIND HAPPINESS AND LOVE. That was my vow since Thomas Fells killed my brother. My Brother.

It took me back to when I first hated the Fells family. I was just under 19. My family the Smallwood's were the co founders of Fells Church. Well, we really founded it but you can't tell that stupid town. My father sent me to Richmond to get my mothers birthday present. That's when I met Klaus. My change was fast and easy. I didn't understand why I felt so at ease as a Vampire. Then Klaus told me about my family and what they were. He said I was special because I would be the one to lead them. I returned home and my father was upset that my genetics were changed to a vampire and I would not become a werewolf like my brother. My brother and I brought terror to Fells Church. That's where we found out about Honoria Fells. She was a witch but that's not it. Thomas Fells, has known our family secrete for years. He has hunted Vampires and Werewolves since he was a young man. He killed my brother. It made my father angry and he sent me away forever. Klaus taught me everything I am today. I left when he met Catherine. There just wasn't enough of him to share and I was seeking revenge. A century later I found Damon. I learned his story told him mine. I still can feel his body on mine as we hid in the shadows of the sun spending endless mornings making love. His lips on my neck as he fed from me. Damon Salvatore was the first man I let in to me, I thought he was my mate for eternity but I was wrong. As sadistic as this vampire was, he still had the capability to love. An that is what he did, he loved her with out even realizing it. He took Breanna Fells out her bedroom window and took her away were I could never find her again. But I did.

We followed her to Fells Church. What is this, another vampire! Is it possible, Damon even let his brother live after everything he told me. That can't be, Catherine? No I remember Klaus telling me about her, her name is Elena. "Terence dear why don't you and one of the others go stir up some trouble."

"I knew I loved you for some reason." He grinned and nipped at my neck. "I'll be home soon. Work out some of that frustration?"

"We'll see." I smiled. A few days later, low and behold I got a chance to seek revenge. The gelded lover in me wanted him to suffer. I watched as the sun creped closer and closer to him. "Do you know that I will do to her Damon. I know how you feel. I know you better than anyone. I will make her suffer. More pain than she endured before when you first found her in the woods."

"I'll see you dead Fiona, you will never hurt Brea." He growled and snapped at me. The anger and vengeance that he held in his voice. It was almost unbearable. I couldn't handle the pain I was causing him. I had to focus that it wasn't me that was doing this to him. It was her, the witch, it was Breanna Fells, the descended of Honoria Fells who has caused my love to suffer. With no where to run, he apologized for his sins against those who have become his friends. He begged his brother to take care of her. How could he be like this, so caring, loving, protective of her. Then out of no where there he is Saint Stefan. Human's giving there lives for his. Then the wind carried in the sound.

_The earth I see protect thee……_

The words were carried threw the wind and I could feel the earth moving under us. I looked up and saw the witch leaning against a tree. They are connected. I gasped looking at all the damage. A blood bond.

I laid in the crypt that morning with Terence after a wild time of sex. I was angry and he knew angry sex was the only way to calm me. What can I say. "I want them to pay, I want them to feel pain. I want them to be madly in love, and when they are the happiest. I want to rip it away from them. Crush them. But how to do it."

"May I give you a little suggestion?" Terence smiled.

"Of course my beloved." I smiled at his evilness.

"We will stalk them, keep her scared. Maybe if need be take out a couple of the humans. Soon if I know him as well as I use to. He'll go where he thinks he will have her safe. We will then watch them, maybe help the romance along. When they think we have given up they will return back to Fells Church. And then we will kill them. We will take a white ash wood arrow and when they are in a lovers embrace threw her heart into his so that he lives long enough to see the love of his existence die in his arms. While he turns to ashes before she takes her last breath." Terence moaned as he kissed my neck.

"Brilliant, it will also give us time to find where Klaus and my Nephew are." I relaxed and let Terence have his fun with me dreaming of the pain I would cause them.

The next morning I decided to scare her some more. I sat outside her window watching her after a fight with Damon. She is a head strong girl that's for sure. But when she saw me there and ran out. I caught a gimps of Damon, even after all these years he still makes my blood boil in a good way. That perfectly chiseled chest, abs, and back. The arms so strong you think nothing can rip you out of them. I felt the hole in my chest open to ache for him again. I stood silently in the shadows as they told the story of me. Damon making it like I was nothing. Then they started to fight and everyone left giggling I heard Elena call them the old married couple. And the little red head said "Yeah they are, fighting all the time with out having sex." It made me angry in a bad way. I though about shooting her but then I looked in the window and saw them so close, so in love ready to kiss. DAMN IT NO HE'S MINE! I shouted in my head and fired a bullet at her. I shattered the bay window.

"Come hurry Fiona, they will be coming after us." My female follower Katya pulled me away.

"Fiona, love we found them, in Washington DC. In a honeymoon suite." Terence smiled.

"No, Damon has not given in this fast." I grimaced and we went to the hotel. I could see it in him as he held her sleeping. He was dreaming of her, I could tell how he held her and his fangs were out so it had to be something of the intimate area. I saw her move and her eyes locked with mine. I took the opportunity to smile and wave my fingers at her. She turned paler than a ghost and started shaking. I left then my job was done.

They lost us that morning but I feel that Terence was right. Damon would take her where he thought she would be safe. He was taking her home to Florence. To Casa Salvatore. We all found our way onto the next plane over to Florence, Italy. We asked around to those of our kind they all knew of the brothers and have not seen or heard from Damon in 3 years. We stayed in the area waiting.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Brea's POV

We landed in Italy, I thought it would be Florence because that is where Damon lived. But we landed at the end of the country in Lamezia, Italia. I'm already starting to pick up the language. I was a little nervous when Damon met up with a shady looking fellow. I acted like I was buying maps and touristy stuff. Damon never let me out of his sight for a moment.

I was looking at post cards and maps and just finished my purchase when a handsome blond man came up to me. "Ciao la bella signora, la sono viaggiando tutto solo. Una signora così bella come lei non dovrebbe viaggiare solo." A handsome Italian man said.

Then Damon stormed up with rage in his eyes. "È la mia bella signora, viaggia con me suo marito così se l'eravamo correrei molto lontano perché non amo gli uomini colpendo su mia moglie." Damon came up and I could have sworn he put the fear of god in the man. "Was he bothering you?"

"I had no idea what he was saying." I giggled and Damon gave me a hug and I about melted right there. The moron just does get it, He doesn't know what he does to me.

"He was asking you basically what a beautiful lady like you was traveling alone, I told him you were my wife and if he wanted to live he would run far away." Damon gave me one of his cocky smiles and handed me a passport and ID. " Breanna Salvatore, Here our name is respected. Fiona thinks that I have no loyals, I do several as a matter of fact. That is why I brought us to the south, I didn't always live in Florence and Fiona has many enemies. Come I want you to meet someone."

"That shady guy?" I asked and I saw the mans lips curl. "Oh he heard me, sorry."

"Breanna this is Giovanni, We have known each other since the early 1800's." Damon smiled.

"Ciao Senora Salvatore." He shook my hand and we all walked to his car.

"Damon, I'm hungry." I whispered after a hour of driving.

"We are almost to la casa del mare just another couple of hours." He started playing with my hair again for some strange reason that always relaxed me.

"Senora Breanna is this your first time visiting Italia?" Giovanni asked me.

"Yes." I blushed at my lack of travel experience. I leaned against Damon's shoulder and watched the beautiful Tuscan landscape pass me by.

"la casa del mare, the house at the sea." Damon whispered in my ear.

"If we were here for other reasons this would be wonderful." Damon looked at me so soft then he had a the anger return. "It's okay, we'll come back again when it's over."

"No we won't." Damon said and I wanted to cry right there. I could see a wonderful future with Damon Salvatore. I would even give up my humanity, I think. We walked into the beautiful home and Giovanni left Damon showed me to the room I would be staying at.

"Damon." I turned to look at him and he was at the door. He didn't even turn around but I could since the pain he was in.

"Brea, If I would have met you centuries ago I could honestly see us together. When I was worthy of you. But not now, not at this time and not how I am. I'll just continue to bring you pain you'll never be safe around me." Damon hung his head and started to leave.

"Damon Salvatore, Don't you dare walk out on me." I found a strength inside of me. It's funny how we work. When I'm weak he's strong, when I'm strong he's weak. Then sometimes we're normal. "You have no right to tell me who is good for me. Damon, don't be stupid I know you have feelings for me just as I have feelings for you, why is it you always have to be so damn stubborn."

"Why do you have to always have things your way?" He was in my face in seconds. "Do you like the idea of monsters stalking you, wanting to kill you. Wanting to." His hands on my shoulders.

"What do you want Damon?" My body was aching for him at this time. Every touch was like he was fueling the fire inside of me. "Tell me Damon, Better yet show me."

"Stupid Human." His fangs shined in the light coming threw the window but he didn't bite me. His mouth crushed mine and out tongues danced taking turns dominating the other. "You have the control no other person has ever had over me."

"I'm not afraid Damon, what ever is going on here, as long as I have you I don't care." I pulled him back to me.

"Brea, Brea wake up, we're here." Damon said which made me jump.

"I'm sorry I didn't even realize I fell asleep." I didn't see the house at first. Damon helped me out of the truck and I stretched and looked at the beautiful hillside. I saw the beautiful fountain in the center courtyard. "It's beautiful."

"Thank you." Damon smiled. "Remember he thinks we're married, it will keep you safer." Damon kissed my hand and turned me around to see the house. My eyes were the size of silver dollars and I felt like a little girl at Christmas.

"DAMON!" I jumped into his arms. "It's amazing."

"Okay that could work." He snickered in my ear.

"It's not an act." I kissed his cheek. "Who's house is this?"

"Mine." Damon seemed to have a little pride about it.

"It's wonderful." We went inside. I thought about my dream and a bit of depression kicked in that it wasn't true, my room was far more grand than the one in my dream and I knew Damon would never kiss me like that. Damon, oh hum. I leaned against the window pain of my room.

"Brea, why don't you freshen up, the bath is right threw there and I'll have Rosa make you something for lunch." Damon said. "Maria hung up you clothes, Clean towels here on the bed. We can take a car into town if you would like anything else."

"Thank you." I said and I could tell Damon wanted to ask what was wrong but I didn't give him a chance. I walked to the bathroom. It was beyond beautiful, The whole room was a beautiful marble with a dark wood vanity, I walked over and ran my hand across the marble tub and the golden faucet. I turned on the hot water and let it fill the tub I saw some bath oils and poured it into the water. I took off my sweat pants and t-shirt when I remembered I left the towels on the bed. I walked out in my bra and panties.

"Where are those towels I know they were right here." I suddenly got the feeling I wasn't alone. I turned and saw a black raven at the window. "Damon?" I jumped and looked for something to cover up with. The bird looked away then in a heart beat Damon was standing next to me.

"Sorry for the intrusion, Giovanni has a big mouth and a few of the locals are coming in to visit. They will be scouting." He seemed so stressed. I ran in and turned off the tub.

"How much does Giovanni know?" I asked.

"He thinks I have brought my bride home on our honeymoon." Damon if it was possible would be blushing.

"Hmm, well we sure don't act like a couple on their honeymoon." If he wouldn't kiss me then maybe I can trick him into kissing me. I caught the glimpse of someone coming onto the balcony. "We need to change that." I ripped open his shirt, giggled, and look over his shoulder raising and eye brow. "I know you want it Mr. Salvatore." Damon realized what was going on and pulled off his shirt.

"You asked for it." He winked and tackled me on to the bed. "I wonder if you taste as good as you look?"

"You better come find out." I encouraged him to feed off of me. I heard a small growl come out of him and then the sharp bite of his fangs. "Damon." My back arched trying to get closer to him.

"Are you alright?" Damon asked softly his soft lips rubbing gently against my neck as he sucked and licked the blood from the two holes.

" Uh huh." I don't know if Alright was the word, Euphoric maybe is better. I felt my whole body go lymph and I felt Damon pull my leg up to his hip. I didn't feel pain. I never wanted it to end, being this way with him it was more sensual and erotic than anything I've ever experienced. Damon pulled me up where I was in his lap facing him. I heard the snap of a switchblade. Damon ran his thumb down my lower lip as he cut an incision from just above his collar bone then down a couple of inches.

"Drink." He looked at me with so much desire. I wondered if this was the act or was this real. I found myself in desperation for more. I felt the sharp bite again, I forgot everything that was going on it was just me and Damon. I could have sworn my body was reacting the same as if we were having sex. When we finally broke from each other our breathing was labored and I wanted more now. I was trembling and felt that he was too. We were looking into each other's eyes. I felt the warm tears fall slowly down my cheeks as Damon looked at me in awe. We were so close to each other his lips wanted mine as much as I wanted his.

"Damon." I pushed back his raven hair.

"Shhh." Damon closed his eyes…..

_**A/N: Please, Please, Please don't be mad about the cliffy but I have to keep you reading. Question is do they or don't they? And how far will their playing house go? Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Just heads up on this chapter it will have multiple points of view just to get caught up with The Fells Church gang.**_

**Chapter 10**

Stefan's POV

I've been waiting to hear something from Damon. Something telling me he's alright. I don't know why he just took off like that. It's not in his character to run from a threat. It must be Breanna. Could Elena be right and my Brother has finally found love.

"Anything sweetie?" Elena walked in and sat next to me.

"Nothing, I don't understand why he's not responding to me." I fell back on my bed.

"Maybe he's preoccupied." Elena started kissing my neck.

" I really find it hard to believe that my brother will be able to let his guard down long enough." I smiled and kissed her. "I've got to check out the area."

"Be careful Stefan." Elena sighed and gave me a long hug.

"I will, Matt is going out with me and Alaric." I said with a snicker. "The human, the vampire and the supernatural hunter."

"I'd feel safer if you were with Damon." Elena walked me out and I ran over to Matt's house where the guys waited in his old pick up.

Alaric's POV

I was waiting in the cemetery at sun set I walked past the Smallwood mausoleum. I was thankful I was able to run as fast as I could. There he was looking the same as he did the day he disappeared. Tyler Smallwood stood staring at the large round orb that marked the legion that if the orb turned to show a mark then someone was going to die.

"Where is Stefan?" I met up with Matt at his home.

"He's on his way, you look like you have seen a ghost Alaric." Matt asked me.

"I saw Smallwood in the cemetery." I told Matt and he called Bonnie and I called Meredith to get to the boarding house and stay close to Mrs. Flowers until we get back. I didn't go into detail because well the thought of the girls and Tyler Smallwood getting a hold of them.

Stefan arrived and I could tell he was already drained. Adding the news of Smallwood's return would only make it worst. I took a deep breath and told him. "Stefan we have another problem. I was walking threw the old Cemetery Smallwood was at the mausoleum."

"Wonderful, not only do we have to fight mental Revenge driven Vampires but we have to be the dog catcher too." Matt pulled out his car keys. "I got the milk bones."

"Matt, this isn't a joke." Stefan looked at him and Matt pulled out a hunting riffle.

"I wasn't joking, spent all my grad money on it, 100% silver bullets too." Matt looked at us with some sort of pain in his eyes. "Since Bonnie and I moved in together I found out she's having a lot of bad dreams. I wanted to make sure that she was protected incase some of them weren't always dreams. I don't underestimate my little firecracker."

"Good job." Stefan said and we all got in to the truck. We started at the last place that I saw Smallwood. Hanging on the door of the mausoleum was note that read:

**I'm Back**

**There will be Hell to PAY**

**As you can see, SOMEONE WILL DIE!!!!!**

**OR **

**Better yet join the family.**

**HMMMM, look behind you.**

Some how we don't know how, but Smallwood snuck up on us. Matt turned and it was too late. Smallwood bit his arm and got a good shot in on Stefan ripping open his stomach. I took a shot but only got him in the shoulder he moved to fast. Before I knew it he was gone. I turned to look at the Orb and it was turned. I got the guys to the truck and drove to the boarding house.

"ELENA! BONNIE! MEREDITH!" I yelled as the three girls ran out.

"STEFAN!" Elena held him. "Feed if you don't you'll die." I watch Stefan carefully drink from Elena and then I heard Bonnie screaming.

"NO NO NO MATT!!!" She held him tight.

"Bon Bon it's going to be okay. What's the worst thing that could happen I turn into a dog once a month." Matt kissed her. "We'll be alright, at least I can protect you better."

I couldn't over how Matt just understood what was going to happen to him. Stefan healed quickly and went to the phone. I knew he was calling Damon. We all promised we wouldn't contact them. Mrs. Flowers was afraid that the vampire would track them by the phone or it would ring when they were in hiding. Stefan had to warn Damon, because there was a good chance that if Smallwood came back then that German Vamp was here too. Or worst he was with the female.

Stefan's POV

I hated feeding off of Elena. At least when it was for my health. It was different when we were making love. I couldn't think of that right now. Tyler was back, Matt was doomed to be a werewolf, that means my Brother and Breanna were in more danger. I dialed the cell number that we promised would only be used for emergencies.

"Yes." Damon answered. His voice was rough, almost startled. Oh I hope that I didn't interrupt anything between them. Elena would kill me.

"Brother." I replied and I heard a slight cry from the back grown. "Is that Breanna?"

"Yes, she'll be fine, she's not physically hurt." Damon had a tone I've never heard ever. It was remorse. "Is something wrong?"

"Very, Alaric was hunting in the cemetery." I said and Damon snickered.

"The hunter ate it didn't he?" I was not amused like Damon was.

"No, he found an old friend. Tyler Smallwood has returned. He's learned a lot too. He bit Matt and well almost killed me." I told him and I heard a crash and Damon became angry.

"She brought them back!!!!!!!!!!!!" Damon roared and I heard the phone drop and the sounds of glass and wood being broken.

"Damon stop you're scaring me." I heard Breanna crying and Damon still raged. I worried for her safety. I've only seen Damon this angry once. Well that didn't turn out to well. It ended up with Damon and myself on the end of each others swords. "DAMON PLEASE!"

"Brea." I heard silence and just the whisper of a soft tender voice. "I'm sorry Cricket."

"Who was on the phone? What made you so angry?" Brea asked him.

"Brother are you still there?" Damon asked.

"Yes." I replied. "Are you alright? What is going on? Were are you?"

"We are fine that's all you need to know. I won't let anything get to her." Damon's voice was shaking in anger.

"It's hard to be rational when you, love someone brother." I told him.

"It's not like that, stay out of it Brother." The denial in his voice told millions. His feelings for Breanna was very strong.

Bonnie's POV

Matt my poor Matt, I'll kill Tyler for this. Damning my boyfriend to this hell. I was so proud to be the one who had the normal boyfriend. He couldn't hunger for my blood. He wouldn't want to secretly kill my best friends. He was just Good old Matt. Now Tyler had to take that from him. The one thing that made him special, different from the rest of us.

"Hey doll face, no tears okay." Matt smiled and kissed my cheek. "Meredith and Mrs. Flowers did a great patch job, I'll be fine. Mrs. Flowers said we have a month before I wolf out. Don't worry okay. Well plan okay."

"You're happy about this aren't you?" I said leaning into his good shoulder.

"Yeah, I mean you have this gift and Elena, Stefan, and Damon are super vamps. Now we have Breanna in the group and she's like wonder witch, Meredith is just as skilled now as Alaric as a hunter. I just feel like well I was nothing, just a boring human. Now I'm not." Matt rolled over and smiled. "I don't feel like a liability."

"You never were Matt." I messed up his hair and he smiled leaning down and kissed me.

"You know what would make me feel real good right now." He started kissing little spots on my neck that got me turned on.

"What would that be?" I giggled.

"Naughty Bonnie." He raised an eyebrow and unbuttoned my jeans. "Somebody's awake and waiting to see you."

"Matt, you've been bitten an hour and you're already acting like an animal." I giggled and pulled off my clothes.

"It's just the dog in me baby." Matt snickered and made a little howling sound. "I got the hottest girl ever."

"I'll show you hot, teen wolf." I pulled off his pants and got on top off him. I don't know if the fact Matt knows he's different now, or if it was just the fact we both knew he could have died but the sex was amazing. He hit the spot on our first try and I was in ecstasy. Moving on top of him watching the enjoyment he had watching me. I felt the heat building in me and I knew it was coming. Matt felt it too, He moved me over to my back and slammed into me harder and I felt my self come and I screamed in pleasure as Matt fell on me feeling his own release.

"BONNIE!" Meredith and Elena ran in with guns.

"Hi." I looked at them from under Matt both of us butt naked.

"What's going on?" Stefan came in. "Oh, sorry."

"Way to go you two." Meredith giggled.

_**A/N: Just a filler thought we all should know what's going on here in Fells, Tossed in some Bonnie /Matt Lemons in. At least someone got some action in this story. Keep up the reviews love it!!!**_ _**Hmmm Tyler's Back and Matt is bitten will he be a dog or not. dunn dunn dunn dunn.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Tyler's POV

Where in the Hell am I? Damn you Klaus I didn't sign up for this. It's like I'm lost in this parallel world. I'm watching everything but I can't do anything. I'm stuck in this stupid wolf form. I wish I just would have stayed human. Why did I have to listen and believed all this stupid things.

"Boy, would you stop your complaining." A voice of some guy came to me. It was another wolf and he turned human.

"How did you do that?" I gasped.

"Just relax and think human." He said and I did it.

"Cool thank you, what is this place?" I asked.

"Welcome to Purgatory my Grandson." The man not much older than Tyler himself said.

" Wohoo! Wait you're like him, You're Joseph Smallwood?" I choked and he laughed.

"Yes, I'm the one who was killed by Thomas Fell and sent to this lovely place. But now that you are here and we locate your friends. We can get home and make them pay." Joseph smiled and we went looking for Klaus.

"Pops wait look." We were near the boarding house and Klaus was there laughing. "Klaus!"

"Ah My friends." He opened his arms. "We will be home soon, Joseph look over there it is our little Fiona!"

"My sister, She will hear me I know we have always been connected." Joseph smiled and we ran to meet up with her.

It took a while for her to catch on to what was going on. But once Auntie got it, it was no time and we were pulled out of Purgatory. Not soon enough it was only a couple of human years but to us it was over a life time. It felt great to be free again. Joseph taught me how to call my powers to transform beyond the full moon. That's how I was going to do this. Klaus Joseph and I were staying in Fell's church while Fiona went after the other two.

"Pops, I have an idea. What if we got a hold of the hunter or Honeycutt, changed them. Wouldn't that bring them to our side. We have to follow the leader right?" I grinned wickedly at him.

"Tyler, that is a brilliant idea. But not the hunter. He would kill himself. The boy, he wouldn't." Joseph said.

We put our plan into action. Klaus saw the hunter in the cemetery so I made myself seen. I knew he was there. I could smell a healthy human a mile away. This is going to be perfect. I wrote a note when he left and went to hide. I learned to be very stealthy and stayed down wind not to alert the vamp. When they were all standing there I got up behind Honeycutt. I had to see his face. Salvatore went for the attack and I got him across the stomach took a slug in the shoulder but got a good deep bite in Honeycutt's shoulder and took off.

"It's done." I arrived back at the crypt and Klaus sat contently with Katherine on his arm. "Hey beautiful."

"Awe what a cute little puppy." She smiled. I could see the resemblance between her and Elena. " Does he bite?"

"Only if you like it that way." I gave her my sexy smile and Joseph came in.

"I just talked to Fiona. She scared the hell out of the girl the other night. Looks like they left the country." Joseph looked at Klaus.

"He's taking her home, to a place he thinks he can protect her." Katherine said. "For him to go threw all this, he loves her deeply."

" If he's capable of it, look what he has done to you, to my sister." Joseph said with a growl.

"Hell, his own brother and Elena." I added. "So are we staying or are we going?"

"No we're staying. You have to get Young Matthew over to our side, as well as torment the rest of them." Joseph said.

"What about the old woman. Why don't we get rid of her. She's the one protecting them." Katherine said.

"Rose Flowers is the Aunt of Breanna Fell's her family came from the original Salem witches. The only reason Breanna is more powerful is because she has been given Honoria's powers as well as the power of the Salem witches." Klaus said and Katherine hissed.

"I hate witches, they don't play fare." She grimaced and walked out.

For the next few weeks I watched Honeycutt. I never realized that little Red head was such a sex kitten. That's all they do. It's been like stalking a porn star I hated it for the most part. Finally I got my chance. Bonnie took off with Elena and Stefan I jump in threw the window of the bed room when Matt came back in.

"How you hangin' there Mr. Quarterback?" I kicked back on Matt's bed playing with Bonnie's panties. "You got lucky with that one brother, who would have thought little Bonnie was such a tiger in the sack."

"Watch what you say about her Ty, I'm already gonna kick your ass." Matt growled.

"Glad to see that you're starting to take in the gene." I smiled. "So you're going to want to know you're more than likely going to kill her you know." I told Matt and he narrowed his eyes.

"you know I was dating what's her name, you know my first kill." I watched as Matt grew more and more angry. I was loving it. He was going to loose control at any time. "Yeah well we were doing it for months, Klaus asked me who I was hungry for and boom there you go."

"Monster, I'll die before I ever hurt Bonnie." Matt jumped at me and I pinned him to the ground.

"You're not one of us yet, at least not completely. See Brother, you're starting. The anger, the animal, you were never this lets say driven before. It's the gene. The battle for dominance. You let her know who's in control. I'm going to let you in on a secrete too Matty boy. You'll be on our side. You have to follow the pack, do what we say. I'm your sire, you do what I say." I disappeared out the window before he could move.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Damon's POV

She was trembling and felt that I was too. We were looking into each other's eyes. I saw the warm tears fall slowly down her cheeks as I couldn't help but look at her in awe. We were so close to each other her lips wanted mine as much as I wanted hers.

"Damon." she pushed back my hair.

"Shhh." I closed my eyes. You can do this Damon. Love her Damn it just open it up. She loves you. She's this beautiful creature and she wants you. I kept my eyes closed just listening to her heart. The rhythm of her breathing. I let my lips part and pulled her closer by her hips.

"Damon, please." She felt it how much we needed each other. Her soft hands running up my chest. Trembling like a scared rabbit.

"It's gonna be alright." I couldn't kiss her I wanted to. I pulled her to me tight then found myself kissing her neck to her jaw. Yes I can do this, "Brea, it's so hard for me." Kissed her jaw and tasted her tears. It stopped right then I wasn't going to let it be hard. She needed this, I pushed her back on the bed her eyes looked at me like a dear in head lights. She tried to speak but the words wouldn't come out.

In a second I was above her a smile on my face as I tossed my cell phone on the table and my pants to the floor. She smiled and more tears fell as I went down to kiss her lips. Then the phone rang. I had set a certain ring tone for Stefan knowing he would be the one to call for an emergency.

"Don't please Damon, don't answer it." She was begging me, but I knew if I didn't answer it could mean someone's life.

"Yes." I answered. My voice was rough, almost startled. This better have been important to interrupt this.

"Brother." Stefan was on the other end. I heard Brea start to cry. "Is that Breanna?"

"Yes, she'll be fine, she's not physically hurt." I had a tone I've never heard myself ever use before. It was remorse. "Is something wrong?"

"Very, Alaric was hunting in the cemetery." He said and I had to snickered.

"The hunter ate it didn't he?" Unfortunately my brother was not amused like I was.

"No, he found an old friend. Tyler Smallwood has returned. He's learned a lot too. He bit Matt and well almost killed me." Stefan told me and I went crazy the anger was beyond. I was seeing red. The thought I was going explode. This put my Brea in more danger.

"She brought them back!!!!!!!!!!!!" I roared and dropped the phone drop and the sounds of glass and wood being broken filled the house.

"Damon stop you're scaring me." I heard Breanna crying and tried to calm down. I've only been this angry once. Well that didn't turn out to well. It ended up with Stefan and myself on the end of each others swords. "DAMON PLEASE!"

"Brea." I held her tight letting her pull the calm in me. "I'm sorry Cricket."

"Who was on the phone? What made you so angry?" Brea asked me.

"Brother are you still there?" I asked.

"Yes." Stefan replied. "Are you alright? What is going on? Were are you?"

"We are fine that's all you need to know. I won't let anything get to her." I was shaking in anger.

"It's hard to be rational when you, love someone brother." Stefan told me.

"It's not like that, stay out of it Brother." The denial in my voice told millions. My feelings for Breanna was very strong.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm hurting you." I held her tight kissing her jaw by her ear.

"When it's all over right now, I'll take what I can get." She shivered.

"How about getting you in that bath." I took a long look at her body.

" What about you?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I have to go talk to some people. I want you to lock up no open windows. Keep the curtains pulled. I'll have Rosa bring your food to the room." I kissed her cheek.

"Hope you're not going out like that." She giggled and I shrugged looking down at my lack of clothing.

I left the house and tracked down a few of the old trackers I knew. " Pedro, Marco." I walked up to them as they hunted for their next meal.

"Well if it isn't our friend Damon Salvatore, The story has been told you have gotten married." Pedro said.

"Yes, and my bride is in danger." I told them about Fiona and Tyler.

"We will see what we can find out for you old friend. We owe you our lives il nostro amico, nostro fratello, fedele a lei per sempre." Marco said.

" Thank you my brothers, and also my loyalty to you forever." I looked at table with two nice looking girls and the looked up and walked over to the two. "Your welcome."

I was walking back to where I parked my car and saw something that caught my eye. A beautiful blue dress in a classic Italian cotton. I could just picture her in it. I walked into the store and purchased the dress and the sales clerk picked out shoes and everything to match. I found a little happiness buying things for Brea. I thought about what my life would have been like if I would have gotten Elena. I don't think I would be like I am now. I see life now I don't want to be in the shadows. I want everything. I'm going to make her safe. Kill Fiona, her minions, Leave my Brea in the safety of Casa Salvatore and take care of Smallwood and what ever else is posing a threat to her. I found myself even stopping into a jewelry store.

" Brea! I'm home." I called out and she floated down the stairs. She was in jeans and a off the shoulder sweater.

"You were gone so long." She sighed and stopped. "Is something wrong?"

"No, You just look." I was in total awe looking at her. Her hair was smooth and pulled up with Jasmine. Her make up was just perfect and her lips held a prefect gloss. "Ah I got you somethings."

"Oh." Brea smiled and I gave her the bag. She looked in with wide eyes then ran up the stairs to her room. I watched the door open moments later and she came out she stood in the alcove that looked over the entry hall.

"La luna è gelosa che le stelle brillano nei suoi occhi il mio bell'amore." I said and she blushed. She walked down the stairs and I met her at the last step and held out a velvet box.

"Damon, you don't have to." I opened it and she sat down on the stairs. "I can't, it's to much."

"It's nothing, please." I held out the lapis pendant. "It's nothing compared to the creature wearing it."

"You make me forget everything Damon." Brea touched the pendant. It was a oval lapis the size of a fifty cent piece set in the center of white and light blue diamonds on a platinum necklace. Her dress was what you would see any Italian girl in. Off the shoulder in a deep aqua marine color that was fitted at the top then hung perfect at the hip to just below her knee with a matching pair of wedge sandals.

"I know what you mean." I kissed her hand. "I'm going to change, I think it is safe enough to take you out."

"Damon, you never told me who was on the phone." She wouldn't let go of my hand.

"Fiona, before leaving, somehow brought back Tyler Smallwood. He bit Matt." I held her as she started shaking. "We don't know if he's alone or not."

"Damon, one night at Aunt Rose's house. I had a dream Joseph Smallwood was in my room he told me he was going to kill everyone I loved that revenge on the Fell's was coming." I looked at her and calmed her with my influencing power.

"You're going to stay calm, relaxed, you're not going to stress your going to forget about the phone call and this conversation." I broke the link and she smiled.

"Were did you say we were going?" Brea asked I smiled.

"I thought we could go to the Piazza. I'll take you dancing." I picked her up and spun her around.

"lei fa il mio cuore canta." Brea smiled as I sat her on her feet.

"You make my heart sing too. When did you learn that?" I smiled playing with her hair.

"Rosa said that she has never seen you so happy, and she told me that in Italian." Brea blushed.

"I'll be right back." I ran to my room changed into something more dressier then took her hand before she could move from the spot where she was at. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Brea smiled and we went out to the garage. We walked over to my convertible Ferrari and I opened the door for her and she tied a scarf over her head.

"You look like a true Italian Senora." I smiled and kissed her hand I reluctantly had to let go of.

"Well here I am one." She seemed to glow at the thought of being with me. I drove to the main city where we were approached by Marco.

"Damon, Senora Salvatore I have news." Marco said. "la Femmina cacciando sua bella moglie, she is in Florence she has sent many of her followers to look for you. Pedro caught one. She didn't know the whole plan but they are planning on killing the two of you. Your Brother and the American's they will be disposed of by The werewolves, Klaus," Marco paused and looked at Brea then at me. "And Katherine."

"She has no part of my heart anymore old friend. My brother will be fine, he has two powerful witches on his side, his Elena is a vampire, 2 hunters and a werewolf of his own." I said and Marco sighed.

"Damon, Werewolves follow their sire, that makes the sire the alpha male. Your friend will follow the one who made him." Marco told me and I hid my worry.

"Not Matt, he's stronger than we all give him credit for." I saw the shock in Brea's face. "Cricket, why don't you go to that negozio and buy something." I gave her a hand full of money. "You didn't hear any of the conversation. Marco is a friend and we talked about where to go have dinner at the Il cuore di Italia. You will excuse yourself and thank him for the suggestion."

"yes." Brea said and I broke the connection. "It was very nice meeting you Marco, thank you for the suggestion of where to go. I hope to see you again."

"Ed io lei Salvatore." Marco kissed her hand. "And I you Mrs. Salvatore." She hurried over to the store. "You manipulate her, she has no idea what is going on."

"I'm protecting her. She knows about Fiona. I'm hiding most of what is going on back home from her. She's going threw enough." I sighed. "I just hope when it is time to tell her she will forgive me."

"If she loves you my friend as much as you love her, then she will forgive you." Marco smiled. "Pedro killed the scout, we will keep looking for more information."

"Thank you." I said goodbye and joined Brea.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I thought I'd put the rest of their evening in Brea's POV I think a woman would sound more "Romantic" than Damon. Even if you couldn't get more romantic than his line in Italian saying the moon was jealous that the stars shined in her eyes. Fictional men are the best.**

**Chapter 13**

Brea's POV

I went in to a local shop I don't know why I felt like shopping but Damon gave me money and told me to go ahead. He's given me so much and I really feel he's letting me in. I've never felt this way for someone in my whole life. But I've spent my whole life dreaming of Damon Salvatore, why wouldn't I be, falling in love with him.

I realized I was in a ladies store and most of the items were night gowns and panties, Bra's and things of that nature. I found a beautiful satin night gown in light blue, Damon seemed to like me in blue I purchased that and a matching robe. A few lacy things and joined Damon at the door. In the back of my mind I wondered how long I might actually be wearing things. Damon and I almost kissed. I let him feed off me and it was the most euphoric thing I ever felt. I mean giving him my blood I could feel his pleasure, I knew he had to since my arousal from it. I mean my panties were soaked then he let me drink him at the same time. His kisses on my neck. The way he held my hips. Laying on top of me. Stop Brea, you're about to drive yourself in to a hormonal frenzy right now.

"Did you find something you liked?" Damon smiled and I nodded and we went to dinner. Damon ordered and actually ate human for the good act.

"I'm starting to feel the wine a little." I giggled. "I should bring some home to Fell's Church I bet the girls would love it."

"We will do that." Damon grinned. "Brea, earlier."

"It's okay. It was just because of that person." I tried to keep my composure I didn't want to start crying over it.

"No it's not." Damon stared at the glass of wine. "Brea, you make me feel things I have never felt before, I mean never in my human or new life."

"Oh." I sipped the glass of wine as Damon left money for dinner on the table and we left.

"I've used woman most of my life, since my mother died I found it hard to trust my heart to love someone. I was a disappointment to my father, jealous of my brother. Things would have been different for me if I would have just stayed in school. I would never have met Katherine, I would have lived human. But with years of resentment I understand why fait has given me this life." Damon and I were in the middle of the Piazza near a beautiful fountain. It wasn't grand it was actually a public water area where the town came to get water sometimes. But It was beautiful and Damon was opening up to me.

"I'm listening." I let Damon guide me over to the fountain where we sat.

"Brea, what do you want out of life? I mean if there wasn't any Fiona and your life could return to normal, what do you want?" Damon couldn't look in my eyes. I knew that he was worried about the fact I was human and he was immortal.

"I've never had a normal life Damon, But I just want to be happy. I want to be loved." I felt him arm fall over my shoulders.

"What about a family? I guess what I'm saying is I could spend a life time and more making you happy, I can love you more than anyone, but I can't give you a family. Are you alright with that?" Damon looked at me.

"Damon, I never even considered it. Honestly." I looked into his eyes. "Did you ever think about it?"

"Once." He ran his finger over the sensitive bite marks on my neck. "When I saw this beautiful little girl sitting on her bed."

"Is that how you see me Damon?" I asked and he laughed.

"Not anymore, God no." Damon kissed my hand.

"You know with the way the world is today, if in the future I wanted to have a child I could have one. But I've only ever saw you as my future Damon." I touched his face. "It's all I've ever wanted."

"Brea, I think, no I know I have deep feelings for you." Damon kissed my hand again holding in palm down on his chest. "I know those feelings are love, Brea Fell I love you more than any creature ever. I know this is all so soon but I'm drawn to you like a moth to a flame."

"Damon, I know what you mean, I love you too." I felt my body relaxing as he pulled me up to my feet. Damon took my face in his hands and looked into my eyes.

"Il mio cuore, il mio amore, la mia ragione per esistere." Damon whispered and leaned in. I waited for someone to interrupt us to call or come up. But no one came. I felt his cool lips crush into mine. His arms locking tight around me. I felt his tongue run across my lower lip requesting entrance. I gave it allowing out tongues to dance and my arms locked around his neck and I felt my tears fall out of nothing but pure happiness. I let out a soft moan feeling Damon's grip on my hips tighten. I thought at first I was crying a lot but then I realized it was raining. "You're getting wet."

"Getting?" I giggled and pulled him back to my lips. "I never want to stop kissing you Damon." I could hear people talking in Italian and Damon would grin at certain things and I heard him start to moan.

"It's raining harder, we should get home." He smiled and I laughed spinning around with my head back so my face was feeling the rain.

"I LOVE DAMON SALVATORE!" I yelled as he caught me at the waist and spun me around.

"I LOVE BREANNA FELL SALVATORE." My eyes opened wide and we kissed again.

"Damon, take me home." I bit my lip and looked at him knowing my eyes were telling him what I wanted. I wanted to feel more than just his mouth. I wanted to show Damon how much I loved him.

We ran to the car and hurried home. I was shivering when we got into the house. Damon was kissing my neck when he noticed how cold I was. "You're shivering."

"I'm sure you'll warm me up." I looked at the bag in my hand. "you know what, I want this to be perfect can you give me a few minutes?"

"Of course. I'm going to call Stefan." Damon pulled me back to him for one more kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." I smiled and unzipped my dress as I ran up the stairs.

I jumped into the shower knowing my make up must have been running all over my face I washed up and dried my hair making it more my natural waves and slid in to my thankfully dry stain night gown. "This is really happening. Damon loves me." I left my pendant on because of the power I felt wearing it. I noticed the room has a lot of candles I touched the lapis stone and waved my hand and they all lit sending a soft glow over the room. I turned down the bed and pulled open the curtains to the balcony.

"I call the powers of the world, earth, air, water, fire give us the power to grant his desire." I wanted everything perfect I wanted to give Damon what ever he wanted. So I helped it with magic. I had a feeling that Damon was hiding something from me too. Perhaps a little influencing on his part. I didn't care. I stood looking at the ocean as it rained. I felt my hair move to the side and soft kisses trailing up my neck.

"You look beautiful." Damon turned me around and kissed me. "Are you sure this is what you want Brea, All I can offer you is my love, a secure life and the promise you'll always be safe as long as I exist." I saw sadness in his dark eyes. "If I could give you a family, I would and if in time you want that I'll let you go."

"Damon, If I have children you will be their father I'll never love another man, You're my sole mate I was born because you exist." I kissed him and using my power I removed his clothes.

"That's a first." Damon snickered and moved my thin strap and kissed my shoulder and chest to the swell of my breasts. The gown fell to the floor and Damon carried me to the bed. After everything that has happened from Damon first finding me to kissing in the rain was melted away with ever touch. There was no Fiona, no anyone. Damon kissed me with so much passion I felt my body ache and I began to move my hips grinding against him.

"Don't make me wait anymore." I moaned feeling him so close to me.

"I want to taste you again." I felt Damon's fangs on my skin.

"Yes Damon Yes." I granted him access to my blood. I felt the power we both had come together as Damon began to make love to me. It was like the world was exploding when he pushed into me moving in a perfect rhythm. His growls called to me as the fire inside me grew. "I love you." I dug my nails in his back.

"Brea, I feel so alive like my heart beats being with you." Damon felt the fire of his own building.

I let my arms fall and gripped the sheets tight as I started to cry out as I reached my climax. "Damon, Oh God Damon." He moved faster and harder making the sensation grow to a point I was loosing all control.

"Hang on make it last please, it's so right." Damon was breathing hard and I was shocked to see the beads of sweat forming on his body. "I love you I never want to stop. I want to give you everything. Everything you want, I want for you. Oh Brea." Damon reached his moment and finished mine. Damon fell to his side pulling me into his arms and pulling the thick comforter over our sweaty bodies. We both fell asleep with in seconds of being in each others arms.

I had the world right now. I was in the arms of the man I loved. And he finally told me he loved me. We had the most perfect the most romantic first kiss ever. Then he brought me home and made love to me making me feel things I never new were possible.

I started having a strange dream one I've never had before…. _Mmm, cricket you taste like heaven. Damon and I were sitting in the shadows of the Olive trees with a basket. _

_You Mr. Salvatore are more than heaven. I pecked his lips and pulled him up. _

_Where are we going? Damon asked._

_The priest is here.__You're not going to chicken out on me? I asked him and he ran me over to the priest. Damon and I were getting married. It was just us in what I imagined Damon's childhood home would look like. _

_You may kiss your bride. The priest said and Damon kissed me ….._

**Note: THEY DID IT !!!!!WAHOOOOOO! I had to put it in I couldn't help it. But is this a good thing?**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed chapter 13. Now back to the Fell's gang. I have a poll going on to help me decide what to do with something Fiona fines so if you read chapter 15 go to the poll pleeeeaasseeee. **

**Chapter 14**

Stefan's POV

It's been terrible here the past couple of weeks here in Fell's Church. I spoke to Damon and he filled me in on what their plans were that is what Fiona and Tyler were up to. He also told me he's been influencing Breanna to forget anything she may here that could up set her. So she has no idea what is going on with us here in Fell's.

Matt's been with drawling from all of us lately. I have a bad feeling it's because of the werewolf. Bonnie said he's tried multiple times to break up with her. He started fighting with Alaric the other day.

"Matt can we talk." I went out to his back yard where he was sitting.

"What the hell is it now?" Matt snapped.

"What happened?" I asked him and Matt hung his head.

"The night when I was bitten. After Bonnie left and I was alone in the bedroom. Tyler showed up. He said the wolf was going to make me kill Bonnie, and turn against everyone and kill you guys. Stefan when I turn, just kill me make it fast and kill me. I thought I would be able to help but I'm just part of the problem." Matt told me.

"No, we'll find away around that. Just keep that strong will up. Lean on Bonnie tell her how you feel. You're nothing like them Matt." I told him and Bonnie ran out.

"Stefan! They took Meredith!" Bonnie was crying. "Katherine took her, Alaric went after her."

"Lets go." Matt actually growled I know that means that he getting closer to changing. We raced to the last place Meredith was. "This way I smell her."

"You're getting your scenes." I said encouragingly to him. We ran and found Tyler and who we think was Joseph Smallwood stalking two beaten Meredith and Alaric. Out of nowhere Matt got a burst of speed and took out the two werewolves and when Tyler threw him back Matt went through his transformation and Joseph started to order him. Elena flew out of the woods as Katherine started to kill Meredith and I got Klaus. Bonnie ran over and got Alaric and Meredith away from the area.

"Matt, I love you, you're better than they are you know it." Bonnie yelled and Tyler started to go after her and Matt attacked him. Joseph howled and everyone fell back and left into the mist.

"Bonnie no!" I yelled and she ran to Matt crying.

"Bon Bon it's okay." Matt changed to a human. "It's okay honey I'm fine."

"It's not even a full moon." Bonnie sniffled and wrapped her sweater around Matt's lower part.

"I couldn't help it. I was so mad when I saw them and I just kept hearing Tyler telling me that my first attack would be you. I said like hell and made it him." Matt kissed Bonnie. " I love you more than anything in this world, no way I could ever hurt you."

"Matt, I wanted to tell you something earlier, but you kept pushing me away." Bonnie started crying more. "Matt, I'm pregnant."

"You're." Matt gasped. "We're." He was stumbling over his words. "Baby." He picked Bonnie up and started kissing her. "I love you, Marry me."

"Are you for real?" Bonnie giggled wrapping her legs around his waist as they walked to the car.

"Yeah, Marry me Bon Bon, when all this is over marry me." Matt grinned.

Tyler's POV

"What the hell was that!" I howled when we got back to the crypt. "Honeycutt turned when it's not even a full moon, He's strong too."

"He's broke from us, we can still get him back but it will be hard." Joseph said.

"Kill the girl." Klaus hissed. "Kill the girl break him."

"I'll do it." Katherine smiled and walked up to me. "you keep lover boy busy and I'll throw some water on that witch." Katherine seemed to purr at me. Little minx trying to seduce me. I'm a dog, I was a dog before the literal change to one. So she's trying to play the game when I'm the ultimate player.

"Sounds good Kitten, One thing little red, she's got mojo I don't think that you can handle." I smiled and realized we were alone. "Games over sweetheart."

"Please little boy, You think you're all that?" Katherine laughed and got me pissed off.

"No old lady, I know I am." I grabbed Katherine pushed her up against the wall. "You want to play the game? Know who you're playing, I'm not one of them Kitten." I kissed her and she got into it ripping off my T-shirt and I ripped open her dress. I held her by the throat and kissed her neck and felt her up.

"Maybe I underestimated you Ty." Katherine said and wrapped her legs around my waist. I got my shorts down and continued to nip at her neck.

"You want the dog don't you? I can feel it your panties a wet, question is how do you want it bloodsucking bitch." I growled in her ear as I teased her between her legs.

"Stop the games boy and just do it." Katherine snarled and I gave her what she wanted.

Meredith's POV

Alaric and I were talking with Bonnie and I went to get something from the car when Tyler grabbed me. Alaric tried to save me but Klaus sent him flying. I'm glad Tyler has changed. Three years ago, Tyler would have done more than beat me, he would have rapped me like he tried to with Elena. Katherine and Klaus both bit me and beat me. Wanting to know where Damon took Breanna. No one knows where they are. Not even Stefan. I was knocked unconscious when I came to Alaric was holding me really beat up himself. I looked up to see Ty and Joseph in their wolf form.

"Mer are you okay?" Bonnie finished bandaging my neck.

"I'll be fine, congrats Bonnie on the baby." I hugged her. "How's Matt?"

"Good, he's so happy. Even with the whole wolf thing, he's hunting with Stefan." Bonnie smiled and Mrs. Flowers brought us some tea.

"Have you girls heard from Breanna or Damon?" She asked with a worried look.

"Stefan spoke to Damon but Damon refuses to tell us where they are. But Stefan said she's fine and safe." Bonnie smiled to ease the old woman's mind. She's been learning a lot about her powers from Mrs. F.

"Bonnie, be careful okay I don't trust anything out there." I told her. "Matt, is still new at this we don't know much about what he can and can't do."

"MATT WON'T HURT US! WHY WON'T EVERYONE BELIEVE US!" Bonnie started crying and ran out of the room.

_**A/N: Sorry for the lame filler but we have to have them to keep things going. Hmm wonder what Fiona is up too. Hey like to see some reviews like to send a big Thank You to Dawnie and Dark for their awesome reviews keep them up it's what inspires my muse.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Fiona's POV

Well, We have been in Florence for over a month now. Nothing no sign of Damon. I must say I'm impressed, I've taught him well. "Oh here comes Terence and he has a friend. Let the torture begin. Goodie I'm board." I giggled skipping over to the group.

"Fiona, This nice Vampire is Pedro. He is one of Damon's friends. He's a tracker and guess who he's been tracking?" Terence laughed snapping Pedro's collar bone.

"Torture me, I have no idea where they are. They left my area two weeks ago." Pedro hissed. I decided to have some fun anyway and we got him to tell us everything he knew about Damon and his, wife. The torture went on for hours to get everything out of him. Damon has gotten less aggressive with this woman in his life. Pedro found our scout around Damon's home in the south. She had caught them exchanging and Pedro got our plan out of her so Damon is aware of the trouble with his brother. Yet this woman is more important than his own blood. Hmm.

"Well, Pedro thank you for your help. Now we will end your pain." I snickered and nodded to Terence who pulled off the Lapis pendent and threw him to burn in the sun.

"He's been disposed of my dear. Now where?" Terence kissed my neck and I smiled.

"Naples." I smiled and we all started out to Naples, Italy. It wasn't hard to find them. Damon has made many faithful friends in Italy. We knew we were in the right area when we were being attacked by random groups of Vampires. We only had a few casualties, nothing to worry about they were new ones anyway. I caught sight of them at a hotel one morning. The little perfect princess standing out there with Damon's arms around her. Disgustingly happy. That's when I saw something, No, No they can't they can't. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The rage was something I never thought I would feel towards him but the disbelief of what I was seen. It was the two of them in a passionate embrace and I could tell by reading his lips he told her he loved her. Why is he looking at her like that? Holding her like that in that way. It's just impossible.

"Terence, I found them. I want this over." I screamed when I got back to the others. "I want them dead. I want him to watch her die. I want him to see me feeding off her heart before he dies. Better yet I want him forever in hell. Hell knowing he'll never love again. I want him locked in a crypt. To become so thirsty it drives him mad and he will want nothing but to kill every living thing and live with his guilt once he satisfies himself."

"What did you see? What has made you so angry?" Terence looked at me, tears of blood fell from my eyes. "How could he hurt you so much to bring these tears to your eyes."

"It doesn't matter, if you love me you'll do this." I looked at him and Terence would do anything for me I knew this and manipulated him with it. That night we attacked.

"Room Service." We forced the waiter to say as we waited.

" Thank you." Breanna answered the door.

"Will you like us to bring it in?" He asked her with a stutter.

"No!" Damon caught on to what was going on. He slammed the door and with Breanna in his arms he jumped out of the window to the streets below running to a taxi.

"He's smart Fiona, you have to think of something better." Victor hissed and I back handed him.

"Stop your talking and find them. Let us in boy." I looked at the scared human and he let us into the room. I looked at the all the designer things in the room. The jewelry, it was a few magazines that made me angry.

"Why would she have those?" Daniella tossed them.

"I don't know." I growled and called Klaus.

"Fiona, Darling, How is the hunt?" Klaus laughed.

"We found them, they got away. They are closer and there is something strange going on Klaus. You have to act. Do something that will traumatize her. Make them return to Fell's church. He's hiding her to well here." I told him.

"What should I do, kill the old witch, you know she is to powerful. The humans are nothing to her." Klaus said. "The girl the little red head witch she's with child, I'm sure that would bring them home."

"Yes, I believe your right." I smiled and we put the plan in action.

_**A/N: Short chapter but there really wasn't much at this point Fiona can do when they are on the run again. Wonder what kind of magazines puzzled Fiona take the poll on my profile and help me out. ;)**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Damon's POV

I woke up not even realizing I had fallen asleep. Brea was smiling in her sleep in my arms. I was wondering what she might have been dreaming about. If it was half of what I was it had to be wonderful. That's when I started remembering the amazing night. Brea, Damn the woman made me feel things I haven't felt ever. Our first of many, but it will never feel as it did then. It has been so long since I've been human, I actually felt human so full of emotion. My existence I have based myself on being hard, cold, sadistic, manipulative, and selfish. Being with Brea just this short time has changed me. In my heart she is everything and I'll die with out her. I laid down again thinking about our night. I couldn't believe the intensity of it, when she dug her nails into my back. I could have swore that I felt blood dripping. Just hearing her moans, the pleasure we were making for each other. I was woken from my thoughts by the little morning noises Brea makes when she stretches her body.

"Good Morning." Her sleepy voice said.

"A very good morning. Do you feel as good as I do?" I started lightly kissing her neck.

"Yes, I feel like. There isn't a word." She snickered and scooted closer. It was a little distracting feeling her bare ass on me.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" I ran my fingers over the bite marks on her neck.

"Not at all, honestly I expected to feel a little more sore than what I am. You were amazingly wonderful." Brea smiled and kissed the palm of my hand. "You're hot sweaty body gave me majorly sweet dreams last night too."

"Sweaty? Vampire's don't sweat." I laughed and Brea was tracing the vein on my wrist with her finger.

"I know that we got carried away with things the first time we exchanged, but last night after the first ah round, when you held me and bit your wrist to feed me as you fed. Damon, it was amazing, it felt almost magical." Brea looked up at me with those big blue eyes.

About 3 weeks past and regretfully I decided that we should move north. We were staying in one place to long. Marco told me that Pedro had a lead and was heading towards Florence. Brea was a little disappointed she had grown close to Rosa. "I promise we'll come back." I told her and she sighed.

"I'm going to miss Rosa and Marco." She packed the rest of her things.

"I know you will. But we will see Marco, and Rosa will be here and I promise you'll see her and Maria again before we leave. Since when do you knit?" I nuzzled at her neck.

"Rosa taught me, she said I'll be needing to know how to knit soon." Brea smiled and put on the stylish designer leather Jacket I bought her. "Before we leave can we get lunch maybe a Calzone? I'm starving."

"Yes." I laughed and jokingly looked at her. "Gotta feed the baby."

"What?" She gasped.

"I was just joking honey." I kissed her and we went to say our goodbyes.

"Senora please don't stay away long, I pray you and the Senor will be safe. I lit a candle at church for you. God will make you safe." Rosa hugged Brea and gave her a rosary. "He will keep you safe."

We arrived in Naples late that evening and I checked us into the best suite they had at the Grand Hotel Vesuvio. That night, Brea seemed more tired than normal. I made her take a long hot bath and I ordered her dinner.

"Cricket." I touched her cheek waking her as she sat in the large marble bath.

"I'm sorry, I fell asleep." She looked at me with dark circles under her eyes.

"I'm sorry we had to move." I kissed the top of her head. "You look like you haven't slept in days."

"I understand, I'm just tired I haven't been able to sleep well the past couple of days." She stood up and I wrapped her in a warm robe.

"Should I have the hotel send a doctor?" I started to worry.

"No, I just need to get some sleep. Something smells good." She smiled and I tucked her in and brought her spaghetti frutta del mare. "Mmm, thank you." She ate and fell asleep shortly after finishing.

It was in the middle of the wine festival. Even after a couple of weeks of being here and resting Brea was still sleeping a lot. I always let her approach me when she wanted to be intimate, I refrained from feeding even when she would beg me for the intimate connection. I went hunting one early morning when I came home Brea was out on the balcony with tea, breakfast and she was knitting. Color was back in her cheeks and she was humming something.

"Good Morning." I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Damon." She smiled looking excited to see me. I haven't seen that light in her eyes in a long time. "Good morning."

"That is beautiful what are you making?" I kissed her cheek and handed her a bag I had bought her a beautiful Italian silk dress.

"A baby blanket. Elena called while you were out. Bonnie is pregnant." She made herself cheerful about it but I learned her eyes. For the hours I've spent looking in her eyes I knew every emotion that went threw them. She was jealous a little.

"That is very thoughtful." I kissed her cheek. "open your gift."

"Damon really you need to stop. Before this is over we'll need a mini van." She smiled and opened the gift. "It's beautiful, how did you get so good at shopping for women?"

"I'm only good at shopping for you." I caught her lips with mine and kissed her. "Put it on they are having a wine tasting at the Piazza."

"Great, you are going to get me drunk." Brea grinned and went to get ready. My phone rang and it was Marco.

"Ciao Marco." I answered.

"Damon, They are in Florence stalking around Casa Salvatore." Marco said. " I have tightened the patrols so if they even get near Naples we will know. Pedro will be contacting me if there is any changes."

"Thank you old friend." I told him.

"Rosa called me she wants to know how Senora is doing." Marco asked.

"She's fine." It surprised me that Rosa would ask.

"Rosa has taken to Senora, especially now in her delicate condition." Marco said and I snickered.

"It's not Brea that is pregnant it is our friend in Fell's Church." I replied to him and he laughed.

"I should have realized. Sometimes I forget what we are and that there is times we don't have the life that humans have. She would love to have children, I saw it the other day before you left and she was on the beach. There were a bunch of little Niño's running around and she started playing with them." Marco didn't mean to say anything that would hurt me but it did. I wanted nothing more than to be human again and give Brea a family that she desired. That was my only desire was to give her the world, love, security, marriage, and a little baby to call her own, to call ours.

"Damon, what do you think?" My beautiful Brea stood with her new dress on.

"Beautiful, but does nothing compared to you." I pulled her into a deep kiss.

"We can skip wine tasting." She nibbled at my neck.

"No, I want to show you Italy." I got this overwhelming feeling of protection for her all of a sudden. I mean I was always protective of Brea since the first day I met her. But I was almost to a panic stage.

"What's wrong Damon you're acting strange." Brea kissed me softly. "Everything will be fine." She continued to kiss me until I relaxed. "See just fine."

"I can't loose you." I thought to myself pulling her into my chest.

"Damon, look at me." Brea looked at me with those dark blue eyes. "No one will ever take us away from each other. Fiona may try but we'll be together forever. I love you, you are the reason I breath."

"My heart beats still because you have it." I wanted to cry everything about my relationship with Brea has made me out of character. I just felt like I was helpless, not hard,cold and selfish. But my strength is nothing without her. Her love is my weakness. But to protect her I will be strong.

We walked threw many museums and we stood outside one of the many churches. I could tell she wanted to go in. I haven't been inside a real cathedral since my funeral. I walked her to the door. "Go ahead."

"Damon, come with me." She took my hand. "Katherine gave you this life, but it is up to you how you live it. God doesn't care what you are, it's what you do that matters. Redemption is something you don't have to wait until you die to do."

"I don't know if God thinks of my kind the same way he does of yours." I brushed my fingers across my angels face.

"Only one way to find out." She pulled me inside and it was the most beautiful sight I've ever seem.

"Ciao, il benvenuto è lì niente posso aiutarla con?" One of the Padre's came up and asked us.

"Si, Padre." I smiled.

"What did he say?" Brea whispered.

"Oh Americans, I speak English." The padre smiled. " Welcome, Can I do anything for you."

"Padre, We need your help." I looked at Brea. "Is there a private place were we can talk."

"Of course my son." we followed him into another room. "What is the problem?"

"I'm, I'm a vampire father. There are evil vampires trying to kill this girl, I haven't had faith in a long time. But she is giving it to me again. I need to ask god for his forgiveness for the many evil things I have done in my life. I want to be the man she deserves." I looked at Brea and she was frightened when she looked at the padre.

"Damon Salvatore." The father smiled. "God can't help you. You made your choice when you left Fiona."

"Damon, He's not human." Brea was scared and I couldn't handle it.

"You are one of her followers?" I growled.

"Yes, many people come in here and talk. Your friend Pedro was here confessing. It's funny how many vampires come to a confessional." He laughed and his fangs shown.

"Damon!" Brea jumped in front of me and we were both protected in a shield of fire and the impostor vampire turned to ashes. The fire died when we were safe and Brea couldn't say sorry enough.

"Stop, you know this isn't your fault. He would have found us sooner or later. Lets go." I hurried her away from the church and we joined the wine tasting with the rest of the city. After several hours of sight seeing wine tasting and eating Brea and I made our way back to the hotel.

"The sun set is beautiful." Brea curled up in my arms. "Considering everything at the beginning of the day, I think it's ending very lovely."

"Yes but I'm still upset over the church. To change a priest, to make him so twisted, evil." I kissed her fingers and noticed she was asleep. "A perfect ending to an almost perfect day." I carried her into the room and tucked her in bed.

_**A/N: Poll is tied at 50/50 help me out people…. Thanks for all the reviews this is my most successful story yet! This is day one in Naples. Hopefully it will get better. How about Brea protecting Damon for a change. That bad vamp jumped right into the fire going after that girl. No one messes with her man. lol.** _


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Brea's POV

I woke up surprisingly so well rested. After the past couple of weeks of nausea I couldn't believe how well I was feeling. Even after the incident at the church, I must have ate something bad or maybe it was just the amount of blood I was taking from Damon, and the blood he was taking from me. I wouldn't care if he took so much that it caused me to change. I would be able to be with him forever. I rolled over to find a red rose and a note.

_My Brea Bella,_

_I went hunting. Marco is watching the room so you are safe. Don't order food yet I have a surprise for you. Just get ready for a wonderful day. I love you._

_Damon_

"I wonder what he has planed for me today." I inhaled the scent of the rose and I noticed there was a ribbon that was attached to the bottom of the rose I followed it to the other room and it was attached to a large box. I opened it to find a cashmere sweater dress, black leggings, and black three inch heal booties. I knew it was impossible for Damon to have picked this out alone. I took a shower and fixed my hair into a elegant side bun with my pendent wore a little higher like a choker. I did my make up very Audrey Hepburn and put on the new outfit. I sipped on some tea to ease my upset stomach when Damon came home.

"You are breath taking." Damon smiled and kissed me. I giggled at his eagerness kissing me. I was starving but our 3 hour make out session on the balcony was worth the wait.

"Where did that come from?" I smiled and then the uncontrollable urge to vomit started and I ran from his arms to the bathroom. When Damon heard me he called the front desk and by the time I came out the doctor was waiting. He checked me out and took blood to run some test and said it would take a couple of days to get back. He gave me something to help with my nausea and told us that I was to take it easy.

"Doctoro I wanted to take her on a coastal drive is that safe for her?" Damon asked. "A picnic at the beach."

"As long as she stays warm and rests." The doctor smiled. "Oh, Senora Salvatore is there any reason that you could be pregnant?"

"No, we can't have children." A sadness seemed to take over not just me but also Damon.

"Alright, but I will add on a test just incase you never know." He left and I couldn't help it I broke down and started crying. Damon held me and started telling me he would find a way to get me a child. He could take one from the orphanage or pay someone or we could see a special doctor who could make me pregnant.

"Damon, I don't want some random person's baby. I want yours." I sobbed knowing that hurt him. I didn't want to hurt him.

" There is nothing I want more in this world, my deepest desire is to be human and have a family with you. My little Cricket. I love you so much." Damon seemed a little cold but I knew it's because he was trying to hide his emotions from me.

"Damon, I'm sorry I think it's just the stress and Bonnie is pregnant. It's probably just PMS." I kissed him softly until he returned and deepened the kiss.

"You need to rest." Damon tried to pull away.

"I need you." I kissed him again but he pushed me away.

"I'm going to call room service." Damon smiled and the phone ran. "Ciao?"

Damon's face looked painful and stressed all of a sudden. He turned to me and looked away quickly. "I'm sorry old friend, No we won't be leaving the hotel." Damon hung up.

"Something's wrong, what is it?" I asked and his voice was low and he looked at me.

"Nothing is wrong Brea, you didn't hear the phone it never rang, understand?" Damon said.

"How long have you been using your powers on me?" I asked I was angry, I never thought I could be so angry at him.

"Since we first arrived here. In Italy." Damon hung his head. "Can I explain?"

"Yeah that would be nice, how much of this is real and how much of it is your bull shit powers?" I snapped and moved away from his touch.

"It's all real, every thing I ever said or done is real." He tried to reach for me. "I've only used powers on you to hide what is going on in Fell's Church."

"What is it? Is it Aunt Rose? Bonnie and her baby? What?" I was frantic. All those people.

"Tyler Smallwood came back. Fiona brought Klaus and Him back along with them came Katherine and Joseph Smallwood." Damon watched the color drain from my face. "Tyler bit Matt and it's been a struggle for him to stay with Stefan. Bonnie is the only one who can control the werewolf."

"This is all my fault." I felt the nausea start again. It had been over 3 hours and Damon tried to get me to eat but I couldn't. The front desk brought me a box that Rosa sent. Damon was upset that she sent me something directly here. Inside was magazines and a book and more soft baby yarn. There was also tea that she has put together that helped my nausea. "Damon, Marco told me once that Rosa saw things, could see what others couldn't. She told me god would watch out for us, she gave me a rosary with the Virgin Mary on it, she told me that I would need to know how to knit for the future, she made this tea for me when I first started feeling sick. She made me eat healthy. Damon, I'm pregnant."

"She's just a silly old woman who doesn't get it." Damon sat next to me and looked in the box.

"That's what you all thought about Aunt Rose. Damon, I didn't think it was a spell. It was just virginal fear. I asked the elements to help me, I meant it in a purely sexual way, but I asked them to help me fulfill your every desire. That I can give you what ever you asked for." I felt a tear fall and when I looked Damon was crying.

"You made me human." Damon shook off the softness and touched my cheek. " I thought it was just the connection, you know the most awesome sex of my existence. I felt my heart beating."

"You were sweaty, when I came and I dug my nails in your back. The next morning there was blood under my nails." I looked at him and Damon grinned wickedly at me.

" I love my little witch, always finding away around things." He kissed me. "I want you Brea. Right now."

"Explains why I can't stop eating and wine makes me ill. And I crave your blood." I giggled as he pulled my dress off and I shimmied out of my shoes and leggings.

"bella, la Mamma calda, erotica," Damon said in Italian and started kissing me. Soon the magic happened. When Damon entered my body the coolness of his harden member turned warm and I felt the heat to my cheeks. His skin was soft and I looked into his eyes.

"Green?" I touched his cheek. "Dark forest green, your eyes."

"Do you feel it." Damon whispered in my ear. "It's beating, you have my heart it beats because of you."

The doctor that came to our room called and said that some of test were not back yet. Damon asked about the pregnancy test. The doctor didn't add it but would since they still had blood tests remaining. I was healthy so far. We knew I was pregnant because after another 2 weeks I started to have a little slight bump. I also took a home pregnancy test. Bonnie was four months and I was not quite 2 months. We really don't know what to expect threw this because this baby was created out of blood and magic. I fed from Damon more when my cravings started. We think that even though Damon was human his blood was still in my system.

I was having tea on the balcony one morning and Damon came up from behind me and started kissing me. "Ciao Bella."

"How is Marco?" I smiled and went back to watch the boats. Damon wrapped his arms around me and laid his hands on my stomach.

" He's fine." Damon nuzzled my jaw. " I love you, will you marry me?"

I turned to see his face. His dark brown eyes sparkled in the cloudy morning light. "Yes." I said and kissed him again. We went inside again. I was looking threw the parenting magazines and Damon was cooing Italian to my barely there baby. Damon was totally different now. So caring and loving. He became the man he always wanted to be. Then a knock came to the door.

"Room Service."

"Coming." I called out. I opened the door and the little waiter guy was sweaty and shaking.

"Ciao Senora can we come in?" He asked and I didn't get on the we thing but Damon did.

"NO!" He slammed the door and he threw at superhuman speed my warmest clothes the book on being pregnant, vitamins into a bag and tossed it over his shoulder then pulled me up into his arms. Before I could even scream, Damon jumped off the balcony landing softly on his feet on the street below. We ran to the main street and took a taxi. I looked threw the window and saw Fiona. "Shhh we will be safe. Driver take us to Casa Miguel."

We got out of the taxi and Damon ran me inside. There was a secrete door that lead down stairs. "Brea, you will see things here, not nice things you're entering the underground part of my world. You'll be safe."

"I know." I said nervously. We entered the catacombs that ran threw the tourist part and stopped at one wall. Damon pushed against the wall and we entered.

"Stay close." He said nervously.

"Damon." A group approached us.

"Marco." I smiled in relief and the group of five walked with us threw the catacombs I started to feel tired and Damon picked me up and carried me. It was a good time too. We came to a group of vampires who just lead their dinner to the small nest. Young college kids. One of the girls were crying and I looked at them. "Just ask them to change you it will make it easier." I looked away and Damon kissed my cheek.

"That was kind." Damon whispered.

"It's the only thing I could think of." I sniffled. "Damon the smell is making me sick."

"I'm sorry, but we can't go up not yet." Damon said and stopped Terrence was there with seven other Vampires.

"Leaving so soon?" He smiled.

"Put me down." I looked at Damon. I wrapped his arm around my waist tight. "Marco get everyone behind me and make sure you're all connected to me."

"Oh what she's going to turn me into a bunny rabbit." A female laughed.

"Mother earth hear my plea remove the evil in front of me." I felt the power send a white light from my hand and they were gone.

"Where did you send them?" Damon asked as I collapsed in his arms.

_**A/N: The chapter that ties in the chapter when Fiona tried to get them. Wonder what other spooky things will be going down in the catacombs.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Elena's POV

Bonnie is starting to show and Matt is over protective of her. I understood why we always had to be careful around Matt now but I couldn't even hug my best friend. I couldn't even rub her little baby bump like Meredith. We haven't even heard from Damon in weeks. Bonnie had a vision of Damon holding a very lymph Breanna. It was a mess in Fell's Church. There were people hunting wolves and it, I can't even attempt to describe how crazy things were.

"Matt, can we talk, please." I asked him and he growled. "Please Matt."

"What is it?" Matt barked at me.

"This this is what is wrong. Matt we've known each other since preschool and you know I would never hurt any of you. I would never, repeat NEVER hurt Bonnie and the baby." I took his hand and he shuddered.

"Elena I know, I'm sorry it's so crazy inside. It's the animal side of me now. That's my mate and my baby. Bonnie means more than my own life. I'd die with out her." Matt was a little shaky as we stood outside their house. Then like almost on cue Bonnie screamed. Matt flipped and ran in. I was on his heels and there were four new vampires cornering Bonnie.

"Get away from her!" He growled and changed into his werewolf self. I jumped in front of Bonnie and killed one of the Vampires.

"Elena, Get her out of here." Matt snarled and I got her out of there. Stefan and Alaric showed up with in seconds and got Bonnie and I in Alaric's car.

"Take them to the boarding house, Matt and I will take care of them and bring Bonnie's things." Stefan ordered and we speed off.

We got Bonnie set up in one of the spare rooms and she started to have a vision. "Elena! Elena!"

" Bon what's wrong?" I sat at her feet. Mrs. Flowers sat on the bed.

"I had a vision, They found Damon and Breanna. They're running and Breanna looks like she's dead. She's so pale and weak Damon was caring her." Bonnie was crying more.

"I would know if my niece was dead. She must just be tired." Mrs. Flower said worried.

"Bonnie!" Matt ran in and pulled Bonnie to his arms. "did they hurt you? Are you alright? The baby?"

"We're fine." Bonnie started to sob from the stress.

"Matt, thanks for trusting me." I touched his shoulder and he nodded.

"Stefan is outside." Matt hid his face in Bonnie's curls and laid his hand on her stomach. "I can't loose you Bon Bon."

Mrs. Flowers POV

I'm watching these children, knowing someone is going to get hurt. I felt the surge of power that Breanna used and that is why she is weak. They are going after Little Bonnie because right now she is the weakest. They also know that hurting her will hurt Breanna. She is very close to Bonnie. Bonnie and Breanna are sisters. Sisters that is as in the sisterhood of witches.

"Mrs. Flowers." Stefan came up and sat next to me. "I just called Damon. His cell phone was answered by Fiona."

"They are fine I know this. I can feel Breanna." I held in the tears of the fear that my niece must be under.

"I know one thing about my brother. He will fight until he is dead. Especially when it is for someone he loves. I've never seen someone love someone else like Damon loves Breanna. It's like she melts the ice that has held him prisoner for all these years." Stefan said and I found comfort in that.

"I just hope that they are safe." I sighed and Elena brought me some tea and then took some up to Bonnie.

Klaus's POV

Silly humans. Even that dog is stupid. Fiona now has the vampire and the witch on the run. The Salvatore brothers have two weaknesses and they both are pregnant witches. I'm still surprised that it was even possible but then after hearing what Joseph said about Thomas Fell and Honoria. We just have to weaken them here. Tyler will die too I know Fiona will be upset but the boy is distracting Katherine. I can't tell you the anger I felt when I walked into the crypt watching him having his way with her. She was enjoying it too. Katherine is mine, Fiona is mine. I made them. I do all of this to seek revenge for those who have done them wrong. Yet what does she do? She allows the dog to control her. Her beautiful blond locks covered her face as she was on her knees and he mounted her like a dog. She begged for more like a whore.

"Please Mister just let me go." The little meal I had waiting said. She was a cute little thing just a snack. She was only a seven year old little girl with light blond hair and blue eyes. She reminded me of the girl that is with Salvatore.

"Don't worry it will only hurt for a moment then it will be over." I smiled and she started to cry.

"Please Mister I won't tell anyone don't hurt me please." She sniffled and then the sound of hunting dogs came.

"Your lucky day little one. But I will see you again." I ran only after the little girl ran.

Alaric's POV

I didn't alert the others they were going threw so much. But I got a call from the sheriff they needed help looking for a missing girl. That little girl was Margaret Gilbert. It was the last thing they needed to find out that Elena's little seven year old sister was missing. I split up from the search and heard the cry of a little girl when I was getting close to the boarding house.

"Elena Elena I know that you're here." The little girl said.

"Margaret?" I knelt beside her.

"Al where's my sister?" Margaret started crying.

"Come on, I'll take you to her." I picked her up and carried her to the boarding house. I gave her and Elena time together before calling the Sheriff.

"Yes sir I found her, she's fine. She just got a little lost now that the sun is down. I called her Aunt and I'll take her home." I told him and hung up.

"THIS IS IT! I'M SO DONE WITH ALL THIS SHIT!" Matt yelled.

"Matt calm down this is what they want." Stefan said.

"Lanie, the bad man, he didn't know I was your sister but he said he was going to see me again." Margaret cried. "can you let me have the black bird it makes the bad things go away."

"What do you mean honey?" Elena asked and looked at Stefan.

"When you went away the Black Bird came. It told me you sent him to watch me. To make sure I was safe. Then he went away." Margaret said. Elena hugged her and smiled.

"Damon." Stefan got a little grin on his face. "Mr. Tough guy yeah right."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Terrence's POV

"Go! Follow them. Knowing Damon he's taking her underground." Fiona hissed and we headed to Casa Miguel. It was easy to catch her scent and we had a good since of where they were going so we hit the streets and entered the underground catacombs from a different entrance. That's when we cut them off they were with 5 other vamps and they all were protecting her. She looked like hell, pale, weak, like she was ready to vomit. She started mumbling something.

"Fall back!" I ordered but it was to late. When we came too we were in the middle of a field. "DAMN WITCH!" We started walking to find out where the hell we were.

"Terence, over there it is a farm." Giovanni said and then out of no where we heard a roar.

"We're in bloody Africa." Edwin said his British accent very strong since he wasn't one to talk much.

We made it the farm. They did have a phone and well they did satisfy the thirst we had. I dialed Fiona cell number and she was livid when she answered. "Hello!"

"Fiona, the witch sent us to Africa, get us out of here." I pleaded.

"Stupid morons how could you have allowed her to have the time." Fiona hissed and I could hear here throwing things. "Get to the airport and get on the plane they are getting away."

We took the only car they had on this god forsaken hell hole and drove to the nearest town. From there we commandeered another more suitable vehicle. The nearest airport was at least about a three day drive from here.

"Why can't Fiona just get a plane that could have landed closer?" Julia complained as we drove the dirt roads from town to town.

"This is bull shit." Reggie growled. " Why are we following her anyway?"

"Because with out her you would be dead." I growled. This sort of talk went off and on for the next couple of days until we reached the airport. We waited and waited for the perfect opportunity but it never came. The heighten security wouldn't allow us to get threw. I called Fiona again and she was more livid.

"Fine, just go to find a private plane just get here. He's not going to take her home. They won't be going to his home, there would be no way he would go there. Not now." Fiona told me as we made our way to the private plane area. "go to Rome. It's the closes most populated area."

"We will be there soon." I told her and we found a nice leer jet and forced the pilot to fly us to Rome.

"It is about time." Fiona waited in the parking lot.

"Sorry, dear." I kissed her and she started to calm down. "She looked ill if that helps."

"Of course she's ill, she's pregnant. How can he be with her, obviously she was with someone before him. An now he coos over her. He must be bewitched." I could see the jealousy just flowing from her. I took a deep breath and held her hand.

"We will kill them all but we need to stop the games. Klaus need to just do it." I looked at her and she nodded.

There were sightings of the group all over Italy but we were always late her scent was in each place. How could we be missing them. Fiona threw her hands up with it. "I'm done."

"Dear, why don't we just let them cool, go to the states and work with Klaus on getting rid of the others. We've been chasing them for two months now." I rubbed her back.

"I think we need to pull back and let them believe we quit build up an army make some more changes create new vampires and werewolves we can control." Fiona said and we all agreed. We called Klaus and he and Joseph reluctantly did what she wanted and we left for a distant spot.

**_A/N: I know that this is a short chapter. I just have to much anxiety going on in my head about Damon and Brea to write so much about the bad guys. So here we go, they are going to sit and wait. Hopefully The Salvatore brother's are smart enough not to fall for it. The next few chapters are going to be a little dark then light and mushy then oh don't want to tell you keep up the reading and reviews thanks to my 3 faithful reviewers. Next question: Boys or girls or who gets what? Or do they have them at all…….. I do hear wedding bells there's a shocker too. It might be a little out there and way far off the V/D story line but that's why this is my story he he he._**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Damon's POV

"Brea! Brea! Baby talk to me come on wake up." I was in a panic when she fell in my arms. Marco and Francisco scouted ahead of us as I tended to Brea. She was so pale and her dark circles returned. The amount of power she must have used took everything out of her. I was close to tears if she stayed still much longer I would loose it.

"Da mon." She whispered weakly. Her eyes were barely open and there were no stars in them.

"Baby, I was so worried." I smothered her face with kisses and she gasped for air. "I'm sorry I was so scared, are you alright? What happened?"

"So tired." She shivered. "Cold."

"You have a fever." I wrapped her in my jacket and carried her threw the catacombs. The stench became worst when we passed a mound of bodies left by the others that had been here months before. I covered her face as much as I could but it was of no use.

"Sick Damon, Sick." she mumbled as I sat her down and she would vomit. The smell of rotted flesh filled the old tunnels but it was the only place that we could be safe.

"Senora." Marco handed her a bottle of water.

"grazi, Marco." She whispered and snuggled into my neck.

"Damon we can't keep her here. It's to hard on her. She needs a bed and a bath." Marco said. "We've been running the catacombs for weeks."

"We should have ran into Fiona after Terrence disappeared. We are in Florence by now right?" I asked.

"Si, the country side." Marco said. Just then a group of young Vampires showed up.

"That one smells good, turn it over or fight." One laughed.

"You don't have a clue what you are doing young one. This is my mate not my meal." I growled and Sofia took Brea to the side where she would be safe from the fight.

"Mate meal still a human." The other laughed. For such young ones they were skilled fighters. They were all from different branches of the service and were trained as humans to fight. I hated to kill them but it was them or Brea and the baby.

"Lets see what you got, young one." Francisco smiled and we fought. My arm was dislocated and I got pinned by two. I saw the fear in Brea's tired eyes and she covered her stomach as if she were protecting it.

"Help them." She whispered and Sofia took one of them freeing me to fight. Some others came down and it was like watching a shark feeding frenzy fighting over a small fish. They fought for food. My friends and I fought for life. That is what made us stronger.

"You smell so good." A woman stalked Brea. She inhaled her hair and licked her cheek. "Mmm. Tell them to stop and they won't die."

"They won't die either way. They wouldn't listen anyway. Please, I'm pregnant." Brea said weakly. "The leader the dark haired one my husband, he's the father. The child is part vampire."

"That is impossible." She bit into Brea's arm.

"Ahh." Brea cried out at the uncaring bite. "I'm a witch, it is possible please stop."

"Beg more it makes you taste better." She laughed.

"DAMON!" Brea screamed and I saw the vampire trying to attack.

"_Not this time demon." _The spirits of the victims that were killed for centuries protected Brea. _"leave or be forever in Purgatory."_

Within minutes the others ran. Even some that followed us were scared and left to run the surface streets. Marco was right we needed to get Brea out of the Catacombs. I hesitantly approached her and took what was left of my torn t-shirt and covered her bite marks. I kissed her softly and carried her out.

"I know where to go." I sighed looking at Marco, I never wanted to return there ever. But Brea needed care. Perhaps things would be different. I've changed, that should show him. We got out of the evil shelter of the catacombs at night threw a old crypt. "Marco it's too cold to run her. There is a old farm house that you all can stay in. I'm intrusting you with the most important thing in my life."

"you know I would die for her." Marco said as I laid Brea on the bed. "Paolo build a fire to keep her warm."

I left reluctantly to head to the Casa. The last vampire that I knew of that set foot on this land was Stefan. It was rather funny now that I think about it. Thinking Father would take him in like it was nothing after the whole funeral for us. His dead son shows up and scares the hell out of the whole staff that attended the funeral and witnessed the deaths. Centuries past and then nothing, But a century later another one came. I ran into the new residence one day when I was standing out side the main gate. Several years after the change of Stefan and myself my father had an accident. The accident caused his death, but the accident just alerted the other resident of the Casa. It was the Vampire that changed him, the one who should have come for me a long time before, one I had so many questions for. The only one that could help me. So now my father who still despised me resided there. With my only hope was the other resident, my most beloved, my mother.

"Can I help you?" One of many guards stood in front of me. They were all much larger than myself, younger too. But youth is not much compared to experience.

"I'm Damon Salvatore." I looked at them. "I need to speak with my parents."

"We have orders to keep you off the property." The guard growled.

"Please, it's life or death of not just me, but Stefan and many other innocent people." I told them. I watched them debate in their minds what to do.

"Watch him. I'll go." A very large guard disappeared into the darkness. I stood there waiting. My nerves were ragged worried about Brea. Our connection ran so deep with each other I could hear her heart miles away.

"I told you boy the last time you were here you were dead to us and you were never to return." My father snarled at me. I felt the sting of his hand as I went flying. I was able to stop myself and I walked back to him.

"Father, it took much for me to come here. To push my own pride aside. I'm not here to ask anything of you for myself. Stefan is in danger, his fiancé, friends, a whole town." I looked into his eyes. "Father, there is another, her name is Breanna Fell. She's with child and these other vampires are trying to kill her. She's sick. I've tried to keep her safe. To protect her. I'm begging you, please help her and our child." I watched as he looked at me with such hatred it burned me deep inside. I never realized how much he did hate me until right now.

"Damon." My mother gasped. It was the first time since the day she died when I was so young that I saw her.

"Mother." I started to run to her and was pinned to the ground.

"Matteo, stop this he's your son." Mother begged as she pushed the guards off me. "My son."

"Mother." I hugged her holding her like I was a child again. "Mother, please I'm begging you, I need the security for her."

_Damon, Damon the baby, Damon it hurts._

"Brea." I snapped out of things. "I need to go, she's in pain."

"You can hear her? You're bond with this woman is that strong? Matteo please we need to help them." My mother looked at me closer and noticed the battle scars from earlier in the night. "Damon, you're injured."

"Catacombs, two groups attacked us. Brea was injured." I held her hands.

"Bring her here." My father growled. "If this is a trick Damon."

"It's not Father. Thank you Father, Thank you mother." I said and ran to the farm house. "I'm here, Brea."

"She's been calling for you." Marco said. "Her fever is higher."

"Come, I'm taking you home." I told Brea as I picked her up and we raced on alert to the main house.

"The poor dear, she's burning up." My mother felt her head. "She can stay in the east room."

"My room." I snapped. "She stays in my sights."

"That wouldn't be proper, what would the baby's father think." She started walking. I didn't realize I was smirking.

"I don't think he's going to mind Mother. It's my Baby, Brea is a witch. It's complicated." I told her and she looked at me.

"Your child." Her concern became greater. "My grandchild."

"Marco, send for Rosa please. I'm sure Brea will need her." I asked him and he nodded.

I went in and brought a bowl of warm water and removed Brea's dirty clothes. I bathed her and covered her. I bit my wrist and pressed it to her lips the warm liquid made her lips part and welcome the gift.

"So my Son, is she your wife?" Mother asked.

"Mother, it is not the same time." I smiled. "I'd like her to be, when the danger is over."

"Da mon, thirsty." Brea whispered.

" Water, drink." I said and she pushed the water away.

"Thirsty." She held her stomach.

"Has she fed off you?" My father asked. "I've heard of this happening where a vampire lets a human feed off of him and the child becomes a vampiric fetus draining it's mother of all her blood until they both die."

"Drink." I bit my wrist again letting the blood flow into her mouth faster than before. Brea began drinking and her fever started to break.

"Thank you." She fell back to sleep.

"The fetus will grow faster too, how far along is she?" Mother asked.

" We think now is close to three months." I kissed Brea's forehead. "I'm so sorry, so sorry I did this to you and the baby."

"Remorse this is a change." My father walked out.

"Only for her." I snarled.

"What happened when I left Damon?" My mother walked me out of the room.

"He just started ignoring me, everything was about Stefan. He was his golden son, even though it was his birth that made you sick. I was young I started acting out when excelling at everything didn't work. Soon it's just how he expected me to act instead of trying to find out why I did. I was the bad brother, Stefan was the good one. That is how it still is." I grinned. "Except when I'm with her. Brea makes me a better person."

"You'll always be my Piccolo neonato, My beautiful baby boy." Mother smiled and kissed my head. "She's beautiful, tell me about her about your Brea."

"She's wonderful, beautiful, smart, so brave, she doesn't take my attitude, she's the only one who can make me feel. Mother, my heart beats when I'm with her. She's a witch, unknowingly she created a spell. Now every time we are together intimately I become human again. That is how we conceived the baby." I felt the warmth bubbling inside me. "I love her Mother, I love her like I've never loved someone before."

"I'm so happy that you finally found someone. Tell me about your brother." She asked and Brea screamed. I ran in and saw one of the guards pinned to the wall with my father's hands around him.

"I should kill you." He snarled in Italian. "She is human, you know my rule, you know she is a guest."

"Senor I wouldn't hurt her. I was just wondering how it happened." He said with fear in his eyes proved he was telling the truth. "she didn't have that when he brought her." Brea's stomach had swelled were it was very noticeably that she was pregnant.

"I'm sorry Cricket. Are you in pain?" I held her and she felt cooler and was awake now. "Are you hungry?"

"A little and yes I am very hungry. Where are we? Damon, where are my clothes?" Brea looked around and I felt her shiver. "Who are they?"

"I'm Estella Salvatore, Damon's mother." Mother sat down and smiled. Brea's eyes grew wide and then she smiled.

"Damon has your eyes. It's nice to meet you, Senora Salvatore." Shook my mothers hand. "Excuse my appearance this really how I wanted to meet Damon's parents. Well I thought you were dead." She blushed pulling the blankets higher and my father threw the guard out and came over.

"I'm Matteo Salvatore, his father." My Father said flat and cold. His tone set Brea off I felt the fire radiate off her and all I could do was grin.

"I see were Damon gets his attitude from." She glared at my father taking him off guard. "He's a good man regardless if you want to see it or not." She smiled pulling my arms tighter around her.

"You come in my house and talk to me like this?" He growled.

"I love Damon and I don't like seeing him hurt, frankly all you've done is hurt him so why should I treat you with any different than how you treat him." Brea didn't let her eyes move from my father. It was like she was drilling something into him. My mother smiled and looked at me pleased. Brea had my mother's strength. I guess I did have my father's stubbornness.

"Well, you have gutts little Bella I'll give you that." My Father caved falling for the magical Blue eyes just like I did. "You have your hands full with this one my son."

"It keeps me on my toes." I smiled and hugged her.

"I will have something that will fit you Brea, I'll go get it and help you, if you feel like joining us in the Salotto I'll send someone to bring you something to eat. What are you hungry for? Anything." Mother said.

"Thank you, I guess Minestrone soup and a sandwhich?" Brea said and I left with my father.

"You're mother likes her, I can tell." My Father said and it made me smile.

"You?" I asked and he laughed.

"She's as stubborn as your mother was at that age. Always putting me in my place. Why don't we go talk why the girls are changing. I would like to know more information of why you're in danger." My Father said and we walked out to the garden.

"When I woke, it was before Stefan. I knew at that time Katherine was dead. I didn't know really what I was. If I only could have found Mother. But I brought much attention because of my blood lust, anger and lack of guidance. I met a female Vampire her name is Fiona. She was younger than me but she spent time with a old original vampire. She knew everything and she was able to guide me. But it wasn't for the better. She saw the anger and the pain inside me. It allowed her to manipulate me anyway she wanted. I killed, did horrible things Father, men, woman, children, I killed who ever she told me to just to make her happy. Then the day came to seek her revenge by ending the line of the fell's. She used my gift of mind influence to get us into the house. She toyed with the parents and sent me up to the child." I felt the ache inside that I caused the death of Brea's family.

"Go ahead son." My Father for the first time in four hundred years was supporting me. Thanks for the bewitching Brea. If that's what you did.

"I went up to the little girls room. I couldn't do what Fiona wanted. The little girl curled up in my arms and told me that she knew I was coming, that I was her prince that came to save her. That she loved me and one day when she was all grown up we would be together." I smiled and looked at my father.

"Did you do the right thing boy?" He growled.

"She's laying in my bed and is going to have my baby. I think I did the right thing." I smiled. "I jumped out of the window with her and took her to safety. Many years later, I saved her again from Fiona's attack."

"So not only is she out for revenge against the girl for something, but she's a scorned lover. How does your brother fit into all this?"

"It's a long story, lets go check on the ladies." I said and we went back inside the house. With out my knowing we were being watched.

"Enjoy you life now Lover, it will be over soon enough." Fiona stood in the shadows of the olive trees.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Stefan's POV

We haven't heard from Damon and Breanna for months. There were several more attacks attempts on Bonnie. Matt was uncontrollable at one he killed three vampires after they got a hold of her and bit her snapping her collar bone. He's more protective of her than ever. I've been out searching every crypt every possible place they could hide. There is no sign of Klaus, Katherine, Tyler or Joseph. Margaret has been safe. Alaric and Meredith have been watching her at night. Elena and Mrs. Flowers have been tending to Bonnie since she is getting to close to delivery.

"Stefan anything?" Matt growled. He was pacing in front of the boarding house.

"All honestly, I think they left. I think they realized they can't win. Or Fiona needs them to go after Damon." I told him and Mrs. Flowers heard me.

"Where is my Niece Stefan? We haven't heard from them in months." Mrs. Flowers started crying. "I need to know Stefan."

"Damon will never let her be harmed." I tried to reassure her.

"I since something is wrong, the other night I saw her in the dark and felt a great surge of power. Then later on I saw her near a pile of dead bodies crying and something stopped my vision." Mrs. Flowers said with tears streaming down her face.

"Catacombs." I told her and I went some where quiet to try and link with my brother.

"_Brother, Brother please answer if you hear me." _I called out in my mind.

"_Stefan, there is something called a telephone." _Damon laughed.

"_Are you and Breanna safe?" _I asked and my cell rang.

"Hello." I answered.

"Fiona found us, but we are safe now and Fiona is no where in Italy." Damon said and I heard a groan in the back ground.

"Is that Breanna?" I snickered and Damon growled.

"Yes, she's sleeping, she's recovering." Damon replied. "We were attacked in the Catacombs. The fight wasn't fare and I did my best to keep her safe but she got bit but is doing well."

"Mrs. Flowers is worried, can you have her call. It's been really quiet there hasn't been." I was cut off.

"STEFAN!" Elena ran to him. "Stefan, it's Mrs. Flowers something is wrong."

"I'll call you back." I told Damon and ran off with Elena. Mrs. Flower was on the sofa weak and shaking her head. "Mrs. Flowers what is it? I just talked to Damon, they are in Italy, and very safe."

"Good, I just had a painful vision, Honoria came to me. She told me that we can't let our guard down and our battle must take place here. Someone close to us will die before the fight starts." Mrs. Flowers looked over and took Bonnie's hand. "It won't be you dear, you and your daughter are safe."

"Really a little girl?" Bonnie's eyes lit up.

"Yes, a beautiful little girl." Mrs. Flowers said.

I called Damon later on and I heard laughter in the back ground as he left the room. After idle chit chat I told him about Mrs. Flowers vision and he got quiet. "I have to go." Damon said and hung up the phone.

"Stefan, lets just go upstairs." Elena pulled me up with her. "We have a break from all this."

"Are you trying to seduce me Miss. Gilbert?" I laughed as I grabbed her butt running up to our room.

"Is it working?" Elena spun around her Golden blonde hair brushing my cheek.

"Yes." I purred and I tackled her on the bed. "I love you Elena."

"I know, I love you too Stefan. Stop looking at me like it's going to end. I'm not going anywhere." Elena smiled and kissed me washing away all the worry. I just hope that it's not Elena that Honoria had foreseen.

After the next three weeks of quiet we really started to believe that we were out of the woods when it came to this vengeance war Fiona has started. Damon had Breanna call her Aunt daily but Mrs. Flowers said that there was something they weren't telling us. I started questioning Damon after that.

"Damon, Mrs. Flowers knows that you're hiding something." I told my brother over the phone.

"We're not hiding anything." Damon said in his back to normal cold flat tone. "There is something I will tell you. We're home Stefan. I've brought Brea home to Casa Salvatore."

"It has to be in ruins Damon why would you take her there?" I asked and he sighed.

"Because she was in danger. Stefan, I should have told you a long time ago. I'm a different person now. Stefan I came home because, Father is alive. He was changed by a Vampire a few years after we were. The Vampire that changed him was Mother." I was speechless. I couldn't believe it. He was lying he had to be.

"Hello my son." My father got on the phone.

"Father. Is that you?" I gasped as I felt the tears fall down my cheeks.

"Yes, Stefan. What your brother tells you is true. I live as well as your mother." My Father said and I was in total shock as he talked to me. "We are taking good care of Brea and Damon couldn't be more attentive to her in her delicate condition."

"Father." I heard Damon growl. They really were hiding something and Damon used our parents to hide it more.

"Did he change her?" I hissed.

"No, not at all. As strong willed as that woman is she would make a fine Vampire but right now she's better as a witch." My father laughed. "So much like your mother, it must be something us Salvatore men at attracted to. I hear that your Elena is just as strong willed."

"Very much so. Father, you're going to love her." I smiled as Elena woke up crawling out of our bed and stretching her thin naked body in the morning light. "She's the light in the Darkness."

"Stefan, you're embarrassing me." Elena giggled and my father sighed when he heard us.

"Father, is Mother there?" I asked and he sighed again I knew disappointment was coming.

"She's attending to Brea right now." Father said then there was some commotion in the back ground. "Stefan, we will call you again later."

"Father! Is everything alright? Are you in any danger?" I said in a urgent tone.

"No, we are all safe my Son. There is no need to worry The danger is out of Italy now." He said and then we said good bye. I worried the whole day what is going on why did they have to hang up.

Two more months of peace and quiet passed. There was no sign of danger and Bonnie was due at anytime. Bonnie received a blanket from Brea with matching booties and sweaters and hats. Bonnie giggled at the time that Brea must have spent on doing all of this. I noticed how one was made and I smiled.

"Bonnie my mother must have helped I recognize the stitching on this one." I smiled and hugged Elena. We both have had discussions about children. She said even if we couldn't have children we would have to just be the worlds best Auntie and Uncle we could be. A couple weeks later it was mid Octorber now and the baby's time was up.

"MATTT!!!!" Bonnie screamed from her room.

"Bonnie!" Elena ran to her room. Bonnie was curled in a ball crying.

"Matt it hurts, the baby is coming." Bonnie sobbed.

"Now girl women do this everyday." Mrs. Flowers smiled and I helped her get Bonnie ready. Matt was pacing Mrs. Flowers kicked him out when he started to loose control. Six hours past and then the house filled with the cry of Hannah Marie Honeycutt.

"Do you want to hold your God Daughter Stefan?" Matt asked holding his little girl.

"God Daughter? Really?" I looked at Elena who was in happy tears. "Yes please."

I took the little bundle in my arms. "Bonnie good job." I smiled and looked at the little face in the blanket. She was sucking on her fingers. She had strawberry blond hair that laid in curls around her mothers same heart shaped face. She opened her eyes and looked up at me and had the same light blue eyes of her father. "Welcome to the world Hannah, I'm Uncle Stefan."

"Okay that is cute." Meredith took a picture of us. "Elena, get in there." We let the new family rest and went to hunt.

"She's perfect." Elena smiled as we watched the sun start to set. "Do you think Breanna has thought about what she's giving up by loving a vampire?"

"I don't know if they are at that place right now. Damon says he's changed but I still her the coldness in his voice. I don't know how things are. He doesn't say much and when Father tries to tell me he's there or Mother trying to get him to be careful about what he says." I told her.

"Breanna is the same way with Mrs. Flowers. Her voice is stressed like something is hurting her but she won't let anyone know. She cries easy too. I just hope they are treating her right." Elena sighed and we walked home.

"Fiona will want to know that the child is born." Terrence hissed from the shadows. We were being watched and we had no idea.

"What about the ones in Italy?" Giovanni asked.

"They will be dealt with soon enough." Terrence replied as they ran silently away in the dark.

_**A/N: Bonnie had her baby!!!!!! Stefan knows about his parents and now Doubting Damon's relationship with Brea. Wonder what all the commotion was back at Casa Salvatore earlier in the conversation. Only a few more chapters left then the new book will start. **_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Brea's POV

It's getting more difficult to move. I'm so fat, I feel ugly but Damon still buys me all these beautiful things. I'm so thirsty all the time. Having Rosa here has been so helpful. Mrs. Salvatore has been so sweet she brought in a old cradle that was Damon's when he was a child. I've been knitting up a storm. It's been raining for two weeks and I've been exploring the house. I came across a room the other day and Damon got angry that I went in to it. I asked him what was so special about that room.

"Damon, Why is this such a special room it's just a room?" I asked him as he ushered me out of the room.

"It's not a special room. The room is evil. I don't want you or my child ever in this room." Damon pulled me into his arms. His lips on mine and hand on my stomach he felt the baby moving. "It was Katherine's room when she came here."

"Oh." I felt a small bubble of jealousy. After everything did my Damon have feelings still for her?

"It's a dark part of my past I don't want to think about anymore." Damon smiled and took me back to our room.

"Damon, you've been so distant with me lately, am I not attractive to you anymore?" I asked and he snickered.

"Mmm you are very attractive to me, I just don't want to hurt you or the baby." Damon started kissing my neck.

The rain finally broke I had a strange feeling lately that I was being watched or something. I shrugged it off and continued to enjoy the warm sun and knit for my little one. I sent a box of things I knitted and Mrs. Salvatore knitted for Bonnie. I hope that she liked them. I felt the baby moving and cooed at my now large basketball.

"Brea, what is on your mind?" Mrs. Salvatore walked out on the balcony.

"I guess just thinking about what is going to happen." I smiled at Mrs. Salvatore. "I have to think Fiona hasn't given up she's just waiting for the moment to catch us off guard."

"Don't worry, even if that creature were to come back, We will protect you." She hugged me. "And the baby. You are part of our family, Brea I love you as if you were my own daughter. There is no way I would ever let anything hurt you or my grandchild."

"I love you too, Mrs. Salvatore." I smiled and she kissed my cheek.

"Estella or Mama." She smiled as someone came to the door.

" Senoras, Senor Damon would like Senora Brea to put this on and join him down in the garden." Rosa smiled and she helped me put on the beautiful silk princess gown in soft ivory. Mrs. Salvatore set my hair in curls and I caught them looking at each other smiling.

"What is going on?" I looked at them.

"You'll see dear." Mrs. Salvatore said and slid in a pair of antique chandler diamond and pearl earrings. Rosa put pieces of Italian jasmine in my hair that's when I realized what was going on.

"He's going to marry me isn't he?" I looked at the two women and Mrs. Salvatore started to cry.

"Yes little on he is, It was a surprise he went to the church and the priest came here with him. Everything is perfect in the garden. I can't believe how much my Son has changed since he met you." She smiled and a knock came to the door.

"Senora Salvatore, Stefan is on the phone." The house man came to the door.

"Matteo she's ready you need to get off the phone. Tell him we will call him back." Estella told them and we walked out after Mr. Salvatore said good bye.

"You look beautiful." Damon pulled me into his arms. "I'm sorry this is ."

"Shh, don't mess it up." I smiled. "It couldn't be more perfect." We walked out to the garden the sun was starting to set so the garden was shaded and the pink and purple sky lit up enough for a nice romantic glow.

"Padre, this is my bride, Breanna Fell." Damon introduced me and we started the ceremony. I have learned enough Italian to reply if I needed to by Damon spoke English winking at me.

"Damon do you take this woman as your wife?" The Priest asked.

"I do." Damon smiled. The normal vows were said and there was no interruptions except for the happy sniffles of tears from Estella and Rosa. The baby kicked like crazy every time Damon would speak or touch me.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss your bride." The priest said and Damon kissed me.

"I love you Mrs. Salvatore." Damon smiled.

"Damon, I've never been so happy." I jumped into his arms and Damon and I started dancing to the soft violin music playing.

"Do you know what place this is?" He looked at me.

"Your garden, silly." I looked at him and saw his parents dancing and Marco and Rosa.

"This is the place where Stefan and I died. It is my new life. A life your brought back to life." Damon kissed me again and the baby started kicking.

"Oh." I held my stomach.

"Are you alright?" Damon caught me.

"Yes but your kid is kickin' the crap out of me." I laughed and Damon held me tight.

"Be nice little one, we don't want to hurt your mama." Damon cooed he kissed my cheek and I felt his hands grab my arms as he looked over my shoulder.

The next thing I knew Damon threw me into his Father. "PAPA RUN!" He yelled and took and arrow to the heart.

"DAMON!" I screamed and ran to him but it was to late. The flames were starting. "No no. stop please oh god no."

"Brea, I love you. Go home Stefan protect her." I felt his ashy hand crumble on my cheek as I sobbed over his smoldering ashes. Another arrow shot at us and grazed my arm. After that my world was dark. My love was gone lost my baby I couldn't feel it moving I wanted to die with them.

Damon's POV

I felt the baby moving as I held my wife. Yes I just said that. My beautiful Brea was now my wife. Mrs. Damon Salvatore. The happiest moment of my life. Everything was sweeter. Her kisses, her scent. Feeling my child moving in her. " I love you Mrs. Salvatore." I looked into her beautiful blue eyes after trying to calm the little kick boxer inside her. The chilled breeze blew a unwelcome scent that caused me to become alert. Before I could warn them my death was coming. I could only save one of us and there was no doubt who it was going to be. "PAPA! RUN!" Grabbing Brea by the arms I threw her to my father and felt the sharp wooden tip enter my heart the fire was excruciating a pain I've never felt even when I was first awake and my throat felt like it was on fire.

"No, no. stop please oh god no." My Brea was crying over me I reached up and touched her cheek.

"Brea, I love you, Go home." I smiled at her as I felt the fire consuming me I took the last of my power and projected it to my brother. "Stefan, protect her."

Stefan's POV

We were walking back to the car after a shopping day for little Hannah and I got this feeling it was a weak communication from Damon. It caused me to fall the feeling was like a hot poker being shoved threw my heart. "Damon." I looked up at Elena who stared at me with concern. "We need to get home."

We pulled up to the house and Tyler was facing off against Matt and Bonnie and the baby were cowering behind Matt. "I got Bonnie!" Elena cried out and I joined Matt.

"OOOooo I'm scared." Tyler laughed. "Hey guess what Salvatore, we're down to one brother now!" The words made the whole bigger. Just when I had gotten my brother back he was taken away again.

"Just gives me more reason to rip you apart you lying dog!" I jumped at him and we fought. The anger was just so much I lost. Tyler walked away laughing and I looked back at the others. Elena and Bonnie were in tears.

"Breanna." Matt looked at me and we took the girls back to the house and I tried to call Damon. I had to believe it was a lie that he wasn't dead that he was alive and fine and with Breanna. Wait Father and Mother they're there too. No way would Father let anything happen to Damon.

I hope……..

_**A/N: Okay okay I know you all are cussing me out but with every story there is a reason so please don't stop reading. I promise that you won't be disappointed. Don't forget to review.**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Brea's POV

I'm going to open my eyes and it will be just a terrible nightmare. I'm going to open my eyes and he will be lying in bed next to me. I'm going to open my eyes and see his smile. I repeated anything I could to give me hope that this wasn't true. I slowly let my eyes flutter open to the empty room. Marco sat on the bed waiting.

"Senora." He whispered.

"No, no he's alive. He wouldn't. No. Marco NO!!" The tears fell like raindrops and the thunder was my pain filled screams. My Damon, My love, My life was gone. Gone forever and it was my fault. I brought this pain to his family. I brought the one who wanted to kill me to him. I opened his past and let them in.

Rosa ran in trying to pull me into her arms. Rocking me trying to sooth me. "It will be alright, just relax Niña. Remember the baby." Rosa said and I felt the baby move. I slowed my breathing and then I saw Damon's leather jacket and started crying again. "GO AWAY EVERYONE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!!" I started throwing what ever I could I jumped out of bed and fell to my knees in pain. I started cramping and Matteo laid me down on the bed.

"Call the Doctor." He snarled and I felt a weird sensation in my head. "Brea, you need to remain calm you're feeling tired and will let Rosa and Estella help you."

"Yes." I replied and everyone but the two women left.

I was laying calmly in bed when the Doctor came in and examined me. " Well Senora Salvatore you are starting to dilate. It will be just a matter of days before the baby will arrive. Your blood pressure is very high. Please try and stay calm." He said and I was catatonic I heard Estella talking to the doctor. Explaining to him about what had happened three weeks ago. Three weeks I was asleep for three weeks. I ran from the room to the spot were he fell.

"Damon, Damon." I hit the ground digging at the dirt where he laid. The sudden feeling of the sting of fangs in my neck. The smell of laural trees and musk. The pressure of strong arms. "Why?" I held tight to the spots where I felt him. My neck slowly bled. "I'll find a way."

_I love you, but you have to go on for the baby you have to don't let her win._

"I can't go on with out you, I don't want to. I'm dead Damon. My whole body is empty. I don't even feel the baby. I'm numb." I found myself laying in the same spot the arms were now soft tingling motions on my back. I felt the baby move and the pains started again. The feeling of Damon was gone I was alone. The crying started again and I went into the same state of uncontrolled able tears. I was lifted to my new fathers arms and I felt his own tears on me.

"Little one please, Crying is not good for you right now." He pleaded.

"Is that how you felt when you lost Estella?" I sobbed harder and he hugged me tight. For two people that at the beginning of our relationship didn't care much for the other. At that moment Matteo understood my pain.

"Brea, you need to grieve I understand that but you must also understand that Damon lives in the child you carry. You will always have a part of him with you. But that can only happen if you are strong. The doctor said that you can't travel right now. But as soon as the baby is born all of us will be going to your home to help Stefan." Matteo said and I drifted off to sleep.

The next few weeks were torture. I was in pain and couldn't get out of bed. My heart was broken and it hurt to breath. I felt the loss of my love ever day deeper and deeper until the hard cold shell that Damon wore became mine. I never smiled until I felt his spirit. When I was alone he held me soothed the baby kicking. It was late and everyone was sleeping when I felt a different pain. Then I felt something getting wet.

"ROSA! ESTELLA!" I screamed and I felt the tight grip on my hand.

"They are coming." Marco held my other hand. "I promised Damon I would protect you, I will be here always Brea."

"The baby." Rosa pushed him out of the way and the delivery process began. It seemed like hours maybe days that I pushed trying to get the baby out. I felt a cool hand on my cheek and the words brought life into me again.

_Don't give up Cricket push, bring my son into the world bring Tomas Matteo Salvatore into the world._

With that I pushed and the room filled with cheers and cries of my little boy. Rosa wrapped him in a warm blanket and cleaned him up before laying him on my chest. He was beautiful he had a the same black hair as Damon and his eyes were dark but as soon as the light hit them I saw the deep green he was the perfect little image of Damon. "Hi little Tomas."

"Where did you get his name?" Estella asked.

"Damon told me, he's here, I can feel him. Right little one, Daddy is right here. Tomas Matteo Salvatore." I cooed at him and my head tilted as the cool tingle hit my cheek and then it was gone. I felt the sadness start to come back but little Tomas started making sounds and I asked everyone to leave so that I could feed him.

I didn't want to feel any happiness it wasn't right. This wasn't how it was suppose to be. I couldn't help but let the warm feeling of motherhood fill me. I knew that is what I had to do. I had to throw every part of me into being his mother. It would be the only way I could make it threw this. A laid Tommy next to me in the bed and fell asleep then I started to dream.

The battle was a true war zone. The Salvatore guard was dismantled and scattered all over a cemetery. Matteo and Estella were barely alive. Matt was on the ground and Stefan and Elena were barely hanging on. Fiona was laughing with a blond Elena look alike. Another older vampire help a little blond girl laughing and snapped her neck. The two dogs laughed and I was there alone in flames.

The tiny cries of my little Bambino woke me. I changed his diaper and dressed him in a little warm outfit and fed him. "It's time Tommy, we're going to meet your Uncle Stefan and Aunt Elena." I carried him into the parlor where everyone was gathered. "I want to go to Fell's Church. It's time to end this. I had a vision. If we don't prepare ourselves it will be the end of everyone."

"What do you need from me Senora?" Marco was at my side in less than a second.

"Find all that is loyal to my husband, tell them it is time to seek revenge." I let Estella hold Tomas as I walked out to the garden and the warm sun fed me strength. I focused my powers and soon was in a swirling mass of dirt water fire and air the elements that gave us power.

_Stefan, wake up._

"Breanna." Stefan jumped as he saw my image.

_Yes, Stefan Fiona killed Damon. I'm bringing an army home. Prepare the others. Do you know a little girl who is blonde resembles Elena?_

"Yes her little sister." Stefan replied holding in the empty pain.

_She is in danger, you must keep her as close to you as possible. You can morn your brother later. But right now you need to use all that anger to destroy the ones that took him away. We will be there soon._

"We'll be ready." Stefan replied and I broke the connection when I turned I saw the scared Vampires.

"Brea, your power." Matteo said.

"I become more powerful when angry, scared, hurt. All the fears are alike." I looked at him. "Now I'm driven to protect. Never piss off a mother."

"Katherine is mine." Estella growled. "It is because of her that my children were brought into this."

"I get the elder." Matteo smiled. "He created them."

"Fiona is mine." I narrowed my eyes and the soft coos of Tomas made me calm. Just like your papa. I held the little one in my arms and went to pack.

We landed in Richmond the next morning and took three limos to the boarding house. Stefan ran out greeting his parents making his reunion with them bitter sweet. He introduced Elena and the others. I stepped out of the car with Tomas in my arms. Everyone was talking which made me feel better. Damon and I wanted to introduce our family together and it wasn't going to happen.

"Stefan." I said softly.

"Breanna." He smiled and hugged me that's when the little bundle made his announcement. Stefan jumped back and I revealed his little face.

"This is Tomas Matteo Salvatore, your nephew." I placed him in Stefan's arms.

"He looks like Damon." He smiled and shook his head. "How?"

"Lets go inside it's going to rain." I smiled and escorting him and Tommy into the house.

**_A/N: There might be a delay in updates. I'm away from the house for the weekend. So hang in there, the final chapter of Blood and Magic is coming the next book I'm thinking about calling it Heartbeat I'll let you all know._**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Brea's POV

I sat watching the rain pelting the windows of my bedroom waiting for Tomas' next feeding. I pushed deeper on how to win the battle. I looked down into the shadows of the oak trees and Marco was standing there watching me. I noticed the shadows moving. They're not shadows they're people. No they are the ones loyal to Damon, The army. I turned on the baby monitor and walked down to the front porch.

"Marco." I called out and he came in from the rain.

"We are ready when you are." Marco said and I nodded. I looked into the house. "Elena, Tomas is due to wake soon for a feeding. I have a bottle in the fridge. There is something I need to do."

"I'll take care of him, But Breanna it's not safe for you to be out there." Elena told me and I smiled.

"I'm going to be safe don't worry." I walked out with Marco who swiftly changed in to a golden hawk I teleported myself to the door of Honoria and Thomas Fell's mausoleum. "Grandmother." I stood alone at the door. A mist covered the ground and I heard warning growls from Marco and Stefan when the images of my grandparents appeared. Our conversation was mental were no one could hear. I nodded and turned I could feel the power come to me as my family that had past before me rose and their power became mine. "I am the protector of Fell's Church. Evil that resides here will no longer be tolerated." I joined the others and went back to the house.

"What just happened?" Stefan asked when we walked into the house.

"I just needed to reclaim what is mine. The power is needed to protect us all. There are also a few things up my grandfathers sleeves that he had done for a time like this." I took the baby from Elena and kissed his little cheeks. "I can't bring your papa back little one, but his death will not be in vain. I will avenge it and make them all suffer." Tomas cooed at me and held tight to my finger.

"What do you need us to do?" Matt growled.

"You need to stay at the house. Protect Bonnie and the kids. Matt don't get upset but you need to stay away. They can pull you to their side, no matter how strong you are. And I have some other things I have to do that you can't be around or it will kill you." I looked at him and Matt nodded.

" I want to kick his ass big time but on the other hand, my priority is Hannah and Bonnie and if I need to be here and make sure they are ok, and take care of little Tommy then I will." Matt nodded. "But if you could you know spare Smallwood so that I can kick his has myself that would be so cool."

"I'll try and refrain myself." I laughed and placed my sleepy son in the cradle.

We all sat and made out our plan. I gave direct orders that when the time came they all hand to be behind me so that they wouldn't get in the middle of the trap.

"Trap?" Stefan smiled.

"I can't tell you because if someone is listening it's not going to work." I returned his amusement.

" Be careful." Aunt Rose told me and I nodded. Stefan, Elena, Senor and Senora Salvatore, Meredith, Alaric, Marco and the others stood waiting for the sun to set. I had made my way to the seller where I gathered things making protection pouches for all of them. I changed into a light linen shift. It was handed down generation to generation.

"Damon, If this doesn't work." I felt the icy tingles.

_Be strong cricket, you will make it work. You need to make it work. It's up to you to undo the evil._

"But I won't have you. I don't want to live with out you Damon." I felt the warm tears being brushed away I kept my eyes closed tight. Picturing his face his scent.

_You have to live. I'll always live as long as your heart beats. I love you Cricket. _

I opened my eyes to see the glowing light surrounding Damon's image. His smile warming me. His touch became warm caresses. "Damon you're alive?"

"No it's still just my spirit. But I love you and well you have a little pull with where I am. I only have a short time my love. A short time to tell you, how much I love you, Tomas is so beautiful. You have given me more than what I deserve." Damon pulled me into his arms holding me tight.

" Don't leave me yet, please." leaning back to see his face I kissed him. I laid down and felt him everywhere. His hand laid over my heart the entire time. "Damon, I love you."

" I'll always be with you." I felt is last kiss to me and a cool breeze filled the air and I was alone in the dark. I took a deep breath and pushed my strength to get me threw. I touched my gold band and gathered the pouches.

"Are you alright? You're cheeks are a little flushed dear and you're sweating?" Mrs. Salvatore came up to me. "And you smell of Damon."

"He came to me, his one last gift to me, his strength to hold mine. His heart to hold as it beats in me. I held in the tears as I handed out the pouches and we went to the cemetery. The walk was in silent. I watched the couples and they held each other once more. I stood in front of them and smiled.

"I don't like that, that's a Damon smile." Julia said to Francisco.

" Earth, Air, Water of the sea I ask of you take them to safety." I stepped back. It was like a tornado that took them all to the next town in a field. "FIONA!" I called out walking threw the old cemetery. "Listen you bloodsucking bitch you want me face me I'm here."

"We know." Tyler had snuck up on me and threw me against a large Angel statue.

"Yeah that hurt." I pulled myself up. I watched the others move in just as I had planned.

_That's it girl, you have them lifted them._

I used my powers and out of the ground came balls of silver they went shooting threw the crowd like bullets. The werewolves fell howling I had gotten two slugs in Joseph direct hit in the heart. He fell in front of Fiona. "He's not going to Purgatory this time Fiona. He's got a one way ticket to Hell!" Again the it exploded with the others falling. "I haven't forgotten you Klaus."

I sent a white ash wood stake at him and it shattered as he jumped behind a tree.

"You, You killed my brother!" She screamed at me.

"You killed my husband." I felt the fire burn inside.

"You or the girl." Klaus held Elena's little sister Margaret.

"Let me go! Stupid head." She fought to get free. I couldn't let the child die.

"Those before I call you now." I whispered and the spirits that walked to cemetery came. "Sleep Margaret." The little girl went lymph and Klaus threw her to the ground. The fire grew to the point it engulfed me. I felt the power lifting me. I sent the flames all over the cemetery. The fiery hands pulled taking Terrance first since he was the youngest of them all.

"FIONA! STOP HER!" He cried out and burned. The ashes blew her direction.

"Klaus! Klaus! Help me." Katherine cried out in pain and Tyler carried her away to safety. Fiona was below me and pulled me to the ground as we fought I felt the fire die out but the damage was done. Terence was dead with the rest of her minions. Klaus disappeared, Tyler took Katherine away and I held a wooden stake.

"It's over, I win." Fiona hissed and I laughed.

I threw her off me and Klaus was ready to take me on. "You caused the evil and when you die all the evil that you did will go with you. Evil done Be undone." I drove the white ash wood stake into the chest cavity. "The end of existence the evil will end, good bye darkness see the light with in." Klaus turned to white ash and I heard Fiona screaming as she burned in flames.

"It's over." I said and pulled myself up got Margaret up in my arms and walked slowly back to the boarding house. I felt weak and just wanted to sleep.

"Breanna!" Stefan caught me Elena took her little sister.

"Elena, Breanna saved me." Margaret smiled and fell back to sleep.

"Breanna, Breanna." Stefan woke me again.

"It's over, Everything is over. All the evil he has done all the evil is undone." I past out and woke up with my Auntie Rose holding a cool cloth to my head.

" Breanna." She sighed with relief as I sat up.

"What time is it?" I looked at the bright room. Squinting my eyes at the brightness.

"It's 8:30 in the morning, sweetie you have been asleep for two weeks." She was almost in tears.

"Margaret is she alright?" I jumped up and the room started to spin.

"Yes, she doesn't remember a thing." Auntie Rose said and I sat down on the window seat. "You created a spell that reversed all the evil Klaus caused in Fell's Church. Many people are alive again, the way it should be."

"Where is Tomas?" I looked around the room.

"Right here, he's napping." She placed my son in my arms. I remembered my Damon and how I would watch him sleep back at la casa del mare. Home I thought. That is where I needed to be. Were I could feel him again.

"We will go home, little Tomas. Go home to Daddy." I looked at my Aunt and she smiled.

"There is always a room for you here little one." She smiled. "I saw this too and I packed your bags in the car."

"Thank you, please Auntie, don't tell them I just want to leave with out any drama. I need to do this alone." I sighed and she agreed and I got to my car and put the baby in a car seat and left before the others came back from the hunt.

I would always love Fell's Church. It would always be the source of my power. But I needed to be where I could breath. Where my heart started beating for him. Where our son was conceived. Where I found love. La casa del mare.

"Senora Salvatore." Giovanni met us at the Lameza airport and took us to the Casa. "If you need anything Senora, call me please."

"Thank you Giovanni." I went into the house with Tomas and laid him in the cradle. I opened the French doors and looked out to the ocean.

"We're home My Love. Where we are suppose to be. Where I loved you the first time. Where we talked about bring our little one home to live. Where my Heart started beating for you. I miss you Damon. I'm lost and empty but I will go on. I will fight and live strong and raise our son. He looks so much like you he has your eyes. Your strength. He's growing so fast." I was hoping to feel him to hear his voice. I stood out there until it was dark. Feeling the emptiness and cold setting in. I fed little Tomas and bathed him he went right back to sleep and I laid him in bed next to me and drifted off to a restless sleep……

"_It's so cold, where am I? Where is everyone? What happened?" …………._

_**The End…….**_

_**A/N: The second book will be coming up soon so hang in there. Fiona beat the bad guys and returned to her home she was to have with Damon. Damon gave her his strength to get her threw the battle and seems like he has found peace since he hasn't returned. Book two I haven't gotten a good name yet but for all of you I will let you know when it's posted. Hmmm wonder if it's Brea's restless dream or if someone else, Tyler, Katherine, Klaus, Fiona, or he he he another twist.**_


End file.
